


Зимние костры

by beeksu



Category: Inception (2010), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeksu/pseuds/beeksu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс – мудак, скотина и ублюдок. Его лучший друг – Логан, думаю, этим все сказано. Артур – тихий, молчаливый, но крайне серьёзный, привык все скрывать и держать в себе, но это не значит, что он слабак, как раз наоборот. <br/>Уточнение: У Эрика и Чарльза тот же возраст, что и в First class, действие разворачивается в современности. <br/>Действие во вселенной X-men: first class. Имс – имитатор, лучший и один из самых опытных мутантов в академии Ксавьера. Он преподает ученикам самые лучшие уроки – выживания. Артур уже долгое время в академии, его силы невозможно держать под контролем, он толком не знает, как ими управлять. <br/>Перешита вся вселенная х-менов. Джин выжила, а Рейвен и Скотт погибли в финальной битве.<br/>Феникс рассматривается не как вторая личность Джин, а как отдельный вид мутантов. <br/>Возраст. Имс – 33. Артур – 19. <br/>Множество упоминаний о классической американской литературе, выдержек из книг, сравнений и метафор. Экономические термины – авторское баловство, связанное с профессией. За это – пардонье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зимние костры

\- Доброе утро, Имс, - вежливо поздоровался Артур.   
\- Свали с дороги, мусор! – процедили в ответ.  
Артур сжал губы в тонкую ниточку, неодобрительно покачал головой, но больше ничего не сказал. Скользнул в сторону призрачной тенью и, едва слышно ступая, юркнул в приоткрытую дверь.   
\- И зачем ты так с пацаном? – лениво протянул Логан, наблюдая сцену из-за плеча Имса.   
\- Он с тобой не поздоровался, - усмехнулся тот, растягивая полные губы в ухмылке.   
\- А мы с ним утром виделись. Артур мне кофе приготовил, - обнажив крепкие белые зубы, поделился Логан.   
Имс драматично закатил глаза:  
\- Что? Уже сошелся с пацаном?   
\- Он на четырнадцать лет младше, не такой уж и пацан, учитывая, что тебе тридцать три, - Логан пихнул Имса локтем в бок. – Сам свали с дороги.  
\- У него молоко на губах ещё не обсохло, - хохотнул Имс, толкнув Логана в спину. – Месть.   
\- Гаденыш, - лениво протянул Логан, даже не оборачиваясь на друга. – Шевели конечностями. Чарльз ждет.   
\- Когда это ты стал таким послушным? – хмыкнул Имс, но зашел следом за Логаном в просторную комнату, служившую местом общих собраний для всех мутантов.   
Чарльз, увидев опоздавших, покачал головой. С тонких губ, украшенных мягкой улыбкой, слетели слова укора:   
\- Имс. Логан. Мы все рады вас видеть, но не могли бы вы в следующий раз не опаздывать?   
Логан почесал подбородок, заросший колючей темной щетиной:  
\- Чарльз, да этот….  
\- Я уже знаю, - Чарльз указал на пустующие места, а потом лукаво улыбнулся Логану. – Не забывай, кто я.   
Логан заворчал, а Имс свел брови. Не нравилось ему, что Чарльз в любой момент мог покопаться в их мозгах и вытащить на свет божий любую тайну или секрет. Логану, кончено, это не грозило. Чарльз, как бы ни старался, не мог проникнуть в его память, захватывал только то, что Логан помнил, или сканировал поверхностные данные.   
\- Имс, - Чарльз чуть прикрыл светлые глаза – первый признак раздражения.   
Ученики заворожено следили за своими учителями. Логан и Имс славились дурной репутацией, но работу свою выполняли великолепно. Чарльз частенько цеплялся к ним, но повлиять уже никак не мог. Просто ставил на место, когда те уж совершенно распускались.   
\- Эй, цапля, ноги убрал, я пройти не могу.   
\- Имс! – прикрикнул Чарльз, услышав, как тот вновь начинает цепляться к Артуру.   
Артур вскинул голову, изумленно уставился на Имса. Тот хмуро смотрел в ответ.   
\- Извините, - пролепетал Артур, поехал вместе со стулом назад, задел сидевшую рядом девушку. Девчонка взвизгнула, зашипела на него, и Артур застеснялся ещё сильнее. Не нравилось, что именно на нем сосредоточено внимание окружающих. И ученики смотрели неодобрительно, и Логан равнодушно качался на стуле, а рядом возвышался злющий Имс.   
\- Простите, - ещё раз произнес Артур, поджал длиннющие ноги. – Проходите, пожалуйста.   
С Имсом тягаться он не хотел, мериться силами особого желания не было. Ему просто было неуютно и плохо в огромном особняке, переделанным Чарльзом под убежище для мутантов. Здесь обучались юноши и девушки разных возрастов, им преподавали науки, учили пользоваться силами лучшие учителя. Именно ради последнего Артур оказался среди них. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось научиться управлять силой, о которой он не просил. Та доставляла ему множество проблем и неприятностей. Жить среди людей стало невозможным. С его способностями, которые он толком-то не мог контролировать, Артур являлся угрозой не только для себя, но и для окружающих.   
Артур отвернулся, не желал смотреть на Имса. Тот бросил что-то грубое, протиснулся и рухнул на пустующий стул рядом с ним и Логаном.   
Ради собственного спокойного будущего он многое вынесет, даже Имса, лишь бы научили управлять этой разрушительной силой.   
\- Итак, я рад, что все, наконец, в сборе, - Чарльз устало вздохнул, коснулся пальцами виска. – И не шумите так, я понимаю, что вопросов масса, но не все сразу.   
В зале стояла гробовая тишина. Видимо, Ксавьер настолько ослабил контроль над своими эмоциями, что все мысли учеников и учителей полились в его разум неукротимым потоком.   
Чарльз поморщился, сморгнул:   
\- У нас необычный гость. Скажу больше, с сегодняшнего дня он будет жить здесь. Я хочу, чтобы вы приняли его как равного.   
Ксавьер неожиданно расцвел в ласковой улыбке, взгляд его потеплел.   
Логан зевнул, почесал показавшимся между костяшками пальцев лезвием переносицу. Артур так и засмотрелся на это лезвие.   
Имс заметил этот взгляд, скопировал когти Логана, приставил их к горлу Артура:  
\- А ну глаза в пол!   
Логан хрипло рассмеялся, а Артур, вспыхнув от злости, гневно сжал кулаки.   
\- В пол смотри, сказал же, - процедил Имс, слегка надавливая когтями на кадык Артура.   
\- Я попрошу убрать это, Имс, - спокойно произнес парнишка. – Пожалуйста.   
\- Вежливый что ли? – нахмурился тот.   
Артур поджал губы и вынужденно опустил взгляд.   
\- То-то, - остался доволен предмет всех несчастий Артура, медленно втянул острые ножи обратно. На коже не осталось даже ранки. Действительно, Имс оправдывал свое второе имя. Имитация всего, что только можно было бы воспроизвести, великолепное подражание, но не только во внешности, даже в силе.   
Страшный противник. Хорошо, что он на их стороне.   
\- Пожалуйста, ведите себя спокойно, - попросил всех Чарльз. Голос Ксавьера отвлек Артура от тяжелых мыслей.   
Дверь за спиной Чарльза отворилась. В зал вошел высокий мужчина. И одно его появление вызвало бурю негодования, привело в шок.   
Мужчина встал позади инвалидного кресла Ксавьера, положил руку на плечо профессора.   
Артур удивленно озирался, не мог сообразить, отчего все учителя и ученики подобрались, стали собирать в ладонях силу.   
\- Ты! – взревел Логан, вскочил на ноги, тут же выпуская острые лезвия.   
Артур вздрогнул, шарахнулся в сторону, когда Логан сорвался с места и кинулся к гостю. Следом за ним, опаздывая всего на мгновение, бросился Имс. Он перемахнул через стул, на котором сидела перепуганная ученица, приземлился рядом с Чарльзом.   
\- Стоп! – рявкнул Ксавьер, прижав к виску пальцы.   
Мужчина за его спиной даже не шелохнулся, чтобы хоть как-то предотвратить беду.   
Имс и Логан замерли, поморщились, чувствуя мысленную атаку Чарльза.  
\- Я же сказал, что он будет жить здесь! Точка! – подвел итог профессор, ослабляя контроль над подчиненными.   
Логан неохотно убрал лезвия. Имс хмуро рассматривал гостя.   
\- Какого черта, Чарльз?! Зачем ты привел Эрика?! – все же сорвался Логан, сверкая темными злыми глазами.   
\- Он с нами, - отозвался профессор.   
\- Это, черт возьми, не кто-то, а Эрик! – заорал Логан, зверея на глазах.  
\- Я знаю, - спокойно отозвался Ксавьер. – Это Эрик. Магнето. Но теперь он член нашей семьи. Успокойся, Логан, и займи свое место.   
Имс недобро взглянул на Эрика, перевел взгляд на Чарльза, немного раздраженного, но ещё державшего себя в руках, и кивнул другу. Логан нехотя вернулся к своему перевернутому стулу.   
Волнение в зале понемногу сошло на нет, ученики боязливо посматривали на гостя, учителя напряженно следили за Эриком, готовые в любую минуту сорваться и защитить профессора, который, кажется, сошел с ума, доверяя их злейшему врагу.   
Артур же во все глаза рассматривал Магнето. Он много о нем слышал. Эрик отличался крайней жестокостью и жаждой крови. Его история одновременно пугала и заставляла проникнуться к некогда пленному мутанту симпатией.   
Эрик обладал странной, влекущей внешностью: светлые волосы, яркие глаза, острые черты лица. Крупный внушительный и явно опасный – это читалось во всем его облике, в расслабленной позе, в равнодушном взгляде.   
\- Ты ему мозги промыл что ли, а?! – Логану не занимать наглости. Он, забросив ногу на ногу, жестко смотрел на гостя. На Эрике не было шлема, и это окончательно убедило Логана в правоте своих слов.   
\- Нет, - ответил вместо Чарльза Эрик. – Я признал свои ошибки. Мы решили заключить мир.   
Логан фыркнул:   
\- Как же. Ври больше.   
\- Запомни, ублюдок, я с тебя глаз не спущу, - угрожающе вставил свои пять копеек Имс. Эрик успел изрядно насолить ему, поломал кости и попортил кровь, забрал многих из близких друзей.   
\- Имс! – прикрикнул на него Чарльз.   
Эрик мягко сжал пальцы на его плече, склонился и что-то прошептал на ухо. Ксавьер заметно расслабился, улыбнулся.   
\- Хорошо, - произнес профессор всем собравшимся. – Давай же продолжим. Эрик присоединится к учителям и станет преподавать, как мне кажется, один из сложнейших предметов.   
Логан фыркнул. Имс недобро поджал губы. Артур с любопытством взглянул на Эрика. Тот почувствовал этот пристальный взгляд среди десятка других. Светлые прозрачные глаза сковали волю, но Артур не мог не смотреть, завороженный скрытой силой одного из самых сильных мутантов, который когда-либо появлялся на свет.   
У Эрика чуть дрогнули губы. Артур ответил несмелой полуулыбкой. Ухо тут же обожгло чужое дыхание.   
\- Он тебя на части разорвет, - предупредил Имс звенящим шепотом. – Закройся в свою раковину, паршивец, и не смей носа высовывать!   
Артур скосил взгляд:   
\- Думаю, это мне решать.   
\- Как же, - почти ласково протянул Имс, гневно щуря светлые глаза, почти такие же яркие, как у Чарльза. – Этот ублюдок загубил всех своих сторонников. Он даже сестру Ксавьера не пожалел, а сейчас пришел на поклон?! Слабо верится!   
\- Кого ты защищаешь? – мягко, стараясь не раздражаться, прошептал Артур. – Чарльза, которого, возможно, околдовали лживыми речами, или себя, который не может поверить в то, что человек может измениться?  
\- Он не человек! – взревел Имс, вскинулся.   
Артур шарахнулся от него, но недостаточно быстро. Имс схватил его за шкирку, как щеночка, дернул со стула. Со всех сторон раздались испуганные крики. Имс встряхнул Артура: раз, второй. А тот неожиданно зажмурился, сжал губы в тонкую ниточку, и с трудом выдавил из себя:   
\- От… пусти.   
\- Имс! – испуганно заорал Чарльз. Имс ещё никогда не слышал, чтобы профессор так кричал. – Эрик! Останови его!   
Имс скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как вокруг них образовалась пустота, даже Логан отступил.   
У Артура пылали ладони, по рукам змеились ласковые всполохи огня. Обнимая его, опаляя кожу жадным дыханием, они стремились наказать обидчика за своего хозяина. Имс разжал пальцы, отпуская Артура, но тот не рухнул на пол, висел в воздухе, посматривая на Имса бездумными пустыми глазами, в которых плясало адское пламя.   
\- Какого… черта?! – Логан выпустил лезвия, но Эрик опередил его. В спину Артура ударился оставленный кем-то из учеников стул, металлические ножки пребольно впились в поясницу, и Артур, охнув, упал Имсу под ноги.   
Тот ошарашено наблюдал за тем, как Артур потряс головой, испуганно зыркнул по сторонам уже потемневшими ясными карими глазами.  
\- П… простите, - слабо выдохнул он, побледнев до поразившего Имса оттенка. Он никогда не думал, что можно вот так спасть с лица, чтобы все краски разом исчезли, оставив на поверхности пугающую боль. У Артура получилось.   
\- Артур, - дрогнувшим голосом позвал Чарльз. – Подойди.   
\- И… извините меня, - вновь робко произнес тот, поспешно подошел к Чарльзу. Профессор коснулся затылка Артура:   
\- Успокойся. Здесь тебе ничего не грозит.   
Чарльз одарил Имса тяжелым нечитаемым взглядом. Когда Ксавьер так смотрел, ничего хорошего это не сулило.   
\- Он… Феникс? – едва шевеля губами, пробормотал Логан. – Он Феникс?! Он такой же, как Джин?!   
Чарльз ласково коснулся виска Артура:  
\- Отдохни.   
Эрик успел подхватить потяжелевшее тело Артура, поднял мальчишку на руки.   
\- Да, - подтвердил Чарльз, обведя тяжелым взглядом всех собравшихся. – Но он не так силен, как Джин, до её уровня ему ещё расти и расти. Он не опасен, если не злить, как, собственно, любого из нас.   
Ксавьер улыбнулся, и ученики согласно закивали. Профессор говорил правду, каждый из них представлял опасность для другого. Их учеба заключалась не в подавлении силы, а в её контроле. Просто этот неразговорчивый худой юноша с темными волнистыми волосами был чуточку сильнее, чем они все вместе взятые.   
\- Феникс все живое может стереть в прах, - процедил Имс, отметив то, как осторожно Эрик прижимал к себе Артура. – Нам повезло, что Джин сумела перебороть себя. А что, если он не сможет?!  
\- Сможет, если ты перестанешь его задирать и трогать.   
\- Объясни, - нахмурился Имс.   
\- Эрик, друг мой, будь добр, отнеси Артура в его комнату, - Чарльз нажал на кнопку на подлокотнике своего кресла. Каталка развернулась к притихшим ученикам. – Все свободны. Быстро за задания, что вам дали учителя!   
Ученики загудели, потянулись недовольно к выходу. Эрик вышел последним. Двери за ним тихо закрылись, с внутренней стороны щелкнул замок.   
Чарльз серьёзно взглянул на Имса и Логана:   
\- Артур жил в очень… сложных условиях.   
\- Нам всем пришлось несладко, - процедил Имс. – Не смотря на то, что люди нас приняли, обучаться и жить мутанты с ними не могут. Жестокое общество, не находишь?   
\- С Артуром поступили хуже, - Ксавьер нахмурился, бегло осмотрел зал. – Я нашел его давно. Ему было лет пятнадцать, но он отказался пойти со мной, хотя мог многого избежать.   
\- Чего именно? Не томи, - прогудел Логан.   
\- У отца Артура была другая семья, но и из своей он уходить не спешил. Мать вымещала злость на собственном сыне. Вначале побои, - Ксавьеру было тяжело говорить, он поморщился от старых воспоминаний. – Потом в ход пошли бритва, ножи и прочие столовые приборы. Как думаете, почему он ходит в такой закрытой одежде? Ни футболок, ни шорт, всегда брюки, джинсы, рубашки, свитера.   
\- Мужик должен гордиться своими шрамами! – выпалил Логан и тут же заткнулся, наткнувшись на колючий взгляд профессора.  
\- Его мучают такие же кошмары, что и тебя, Логан. Он так же кричит по ночам, так же стонет от боли и плачет от собственной беспомощности, - жестко заметил Чарльз.   
\- Мужик, не знал, что ты плакать можешь, - хохотнул Имс, но столкнувшись с не менее тяжелым взглядом Чарльза, направленным уже на него, стушевался и затих.   
\- Он испепелил собственную мать, когда ему было шестнадцать. Отец забрал его в свою новую семью. Там Артур выдержал ещё два года. В восемнадцать он развеял мачеху: та домогалась его, пока отца не было дома.   
Логан присвистнул.   
\- Он у нас уже пятый месяц, а так и бродит, как приведение по коридорам, - поделился Имс, почесав подбородок.   
\- Он пытался жить самостоятельно. Но его сила росла, он не мог её контролировать. Я на тебя бы посмотрел, переживи ты то, что вынес он. Артур неосознанно убил двух людей, вынужден был долгое время скитаться, прячась от общества.   
\- А с отцом его что? – поинтересовался Логан.   
\- Его посадили, обвинив в смерти второй жены. Её так и не нашли, и не удивительно – Артур её развеял. Смерть первой так же списали на него. Вот и вся история, - Чарльз развел руками. – Поэтому, Имс, пожалуйста, будь с ним помягче.   
Имс опустил голову. Смотреть на Чарльза было сложно, хотя он знал, если Ксавьер захочет, то все прочтет, не нуждаясь в красноречивых взглядах и эмоциях, так ярко написанных на лице.   
Но Чарльз никогда не касался разума, делал это в крайнем случае, когда иного выхода уже не было.   
\- Запомните. Я обращаюсь к вам обоим! – повысил голос Ксавьер, привлекая к себе внимание. – Наша обязанность научить его справляться с этой силой.   
\- Было бы лучше, если Джин….  
\- Логан, Джин в Австралии. И она ни за что не вернется после того, как убила Скотта, - тихо шепнул Чарльз.  
Логан зарычал что-то невразумительное, отвернулся. Он все ещё тяжело переживал побег Джин и её добровольное отшельничество в Австралии, хоть и понимал, что так для неё лучше всего.   
Замок вновь щелкнул, ручка мягко опустилась вниз, и двери распахнулись, впуская в зал Эрика. Он, не обращая внимания на Логана и Имса, подошел к Чарльзу вплотную:  
\- Он спит.   
\- Спасибо, - Ксавьер улыбнулся Лэншеру.  
\- А он будет учить его сдерживать эмоции? – злобно процедил Имс в спину Эрика.   
Лэншер обернулся, окинул Имса взглядом:   
\- И это тоже. Артур будет одним из моих учеников.   
\- Чарльз! – простонал Имс в тихом бешенстве. – Он же себе новую команду наберет! Он тебя за нос водит! Неужели ты слеп?! А Артур станет для него заменой Джин! Он же Феникс! Или ты ему все простил?!  
\- Простил, - серьёзно отозвался Чарльз, сжимая кулаки. – За все простил.   
\- За сотни людей? За Рейвен?! – поддал жару Имс.   
\- Да, - дрогнув голосом, ответил Чарльз.   
Эрик улыбнулся. Акулий оскал, а не улыбка:  
\- Нас с Чарльзом связывает гораздо больше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Я заблуждался в своих поступках. Чарльз принял меня и простил. Сейчас я буду помогать осуществлять его мечту.   
Имс драматично закатил глаза:  
\- Полный пиздец!  
Логан хмыкнул.   
\- Я прошу не вмешиваться в наши взаимоотношения, - подобравшись, сурово отчитал их Чарльз. – Просто присматривайте за Артуром…  
\- Блядь, Чарльз, ему девятнадцать! Он взрослый мужик! – закипел Имс.   
Ксавьер покачал головой:  
\- Разговор окончен. Можете идти.   
Имс открыл было рот, чтобы сказать ещё что-то, но, взглянув на Эрика, махнул рукой и вышел из зала.   
Громко хлопнули двери, за которыми скрылись раздраженные Имс и Логан. Чарльз устало перевел дыхание.   
\- Прием оказался куда более теплый, чем я ожидал, - задумчиво протянул Эрик.   
\- Дай им немного времени. Они привыкнут, - Чарльз вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Лэншера, а тот неожиданно опустился перед ним на колени, коснулся рукой бедра.   
\- Тебе все ещё больно?   
У Чарльза дрогнули губы:  
\- Нет. Уже не болит.   
Эрик склонил голову, поцеловал поочередно обтянутые брючинами колени Ксавьера. Чарльз вздрогнул, вздохнул порывисто.  
\- Прости меня, - ожесточенно зашептал Эрик. – Пожалуйста, прости. Я так виноват. Сколько бы ты меня ни прощал, я всякий раз буду замаливать свой грех.   
Чарльз ласково коснулся затылка Эрика, погладил по волосам и ничего не ответил, но Лэншер чувствовал, что тот улыбался, немного печально, но искренне.   
\- Прости, умоляю….

*** 

Артур подпрыгнул от неожиданности, прилип к дверце холодильника.   
\- Хватит трястись, как горная лань, - лениво посоветовали ему из темноты. Вспыхнул и погас яркий оранжевый огонек, в воздухе отчетливо запахло сигаретным дымом.   
\- В стенах академии запрещено курить, - пробормотал Артур, пытаясь выхватить из мрака силуэт мужчины.   
\- И что? – усмехнулся Имс. – Ты чего посреди ночи забыл на кухне, Спящая Красавица? Жрать захотелось?   
\- Я хотел… молока….  
Огонек как-то странно дрогнул. Имс хрипло рассмеялся, щелкнул по выключателю. Кухню затопил мягкий, приглушенный свет настенной лампы.   
\- Печенье можешь взять с верхней полки, если Китти не все перетаскала, - едко поддел Имс, прищурился, глубоко затягиваясь.   
\- Я не хочу печенье, - парировал Артур, скулы его затопил мягкий румянец, видный даже в плохом свете лампы. – Только молоко.   
\- Мамочкин сыночек, - хмыкнул Имс и тут же прикусил себе язык, заметив, как напрягся Артур.   
Имс вновь затянулся, рассматривая парнишку. Странно худой для своего возраста, сутулый и зажатый. Артур не дергался, не дрожал перед ним, как кролик, завидевший удава, просто устало смотрел в пол и дышал тихо-тихо, будто опасался побеспокоить собственным дыханием обитателей академии.   
\- Дыши, дурко, - посоветовал Имс. – Общежитие в другой части академии.   
Артур хмуро покосился на него, вновь смолчал.   
\- Слушай, я не знаю, что именно творится в твоих вафельных мозгах, - Имс затушил окурок о собственную ладонь, поднялся со стула и щелчком отправил окурок в раковину, - но ты бы перестал шарахаться от нас. Признаю, я обращался с тобой плохо, не обещаю исправиться, но подумаю над собственным поведением. Идет?   
Артур молчал, только смотрел пристально, шарил горячим чернильным взглядом по лицу Имса, цеплялся то за его чересчур полные губы, то за перебитый в многочисленных былых драках нос, то за шрам на брови.   
\- Хорошо, - после тяжелого молчания согласился Артур. – Я постараюсь.  
\- Будь добр, - кисло пробормотал Имс, наблюдая, как тощая жердь, с которой он имел честь вести переговоры, повернулся к холодильнику, открыл дверцу и нашел вожделенную бутылку.   
На Артуре был джемпер из очень тонкого трикотажа, закрывающий руки до самых запястий, и темные слаксы.   
Полностью закрыт, не подступиться. И не сравнить с ним, одетым в простую белую майку и широкие шорты до колен.   
Артур достал черную кружку с полки с простой белой надписью: «Артур», отвинтил от бутылки крышку и налил себе совсем немного, буквально на пару глотков.   
Имс усмехнулся:  
\- Завтра у нас с Логаном вылазка в город.   
Артур недоуменно моргнул, отпил глоток из своей премиленькой кружки.   
\- С нами собирайся. Ты многое потерял, пупсик, раз не пробовал пиво.   
\- Я пробовал, - возразил Артур, допивая молоко. – Мне не понравилось.   
Имс развел руками:  
\- Да плевать я хотел, понравилось тебе или нет. Завтра ты потащишь свой зад со мной и Логаном в одно замечательное место.   
\- Не хочу, - Артур подошел к раковине. Брезгливо поморщился, увидев там окурок.   
Имс с веселой злостью наблюдал, как этот тощий брюзга поддел окурок и выбросил в мусорное ведро, быстро сполоснул кружку и оставил сушиться среди ряда таких же кружек самых немыслимых цветов.   
\- Захоти. И не обсуждается.   
Артур мрачно зыркнул на Имса:  
\- Ты не отстанешь, да?  
\- Как ты угадал? – хмыкнул он. – Или догадался?!  
\- Прекрати паясничать, - грозно пробормотал Артур.   
\- А то что? – хмыкнул Имс. – Завтра в девять.   
\- Утра?  
Имс злобно ощерился:   
\- Вечера, пупсик, вечера. Или порядочные мальчики, насосавшись молочка, уже спят и видят розовых овечек в своих невинных снах?   
Артур моментально оскорбился, отвернулся.   
\- Злишься?  
\- Да.   
\- А почему не полыхаешь, как факел?   
\- Не могу.   
\- Почему?  
\- Не могу! – с нажимом ответил Артур. – Силы проявляют себя странным образом.   
\- Каким? – не отставал противный Имс, подошел ближе. Артур опасливо шарахнулся от него.   
\- Я… когда злюсь….  
\- Это я понял.   
\- И… н-напуган сильно, - заикаясь, ответил Артур.   
\- Интересно, - протянул Имс себе под нос. – Так, жопу в горсть и пиздуй в койку.   
Артур покраснел. Залился румянцем негодования от грубых слов. Зашипел себе что-то под нос и пронесся мимо разъяренной фурией.   
Имс, прислонившись бедром к столу, смотрел на захлопнувшуюся за Артуром дверь. Надо же, какая тонкая и нежная натура, и не скажешь, что уже двоих отправил на тот свет. Имсу Артура жалко не было, скорее он откровенно плевал на этот довесок в его спокойной размеренной жизни. Но Чарльз сказал свое веское слово, и ослушаться нельзя.   
Имс, вздохнув, выключил свет и, невесело напевая незатейливый мотивчик, вышел из кухни. 

Артур чувствовал себя лишним. Неловкость никуда не исчезла, нарастала, как снежный ком. Артур мрачнел с каждой минутой, тоскливо смотрел на высокий бокал с красивой янтарной жидкостью в нем. Стекло запотело, манило не только своей изящной формой: нежной, статной, словно у женщины, но и капельками влаги, стекающими по его поверхности.   
Логан и Имс, травя только им двоим известные шутки, обменивались пошлыми рассказами, какими-то общими историями, в которых Артур был если не лишним, то, по меньшей мере, посторонним слушателем.   
Вздохнув, он в тысячный раз пожалел, что оказался таким сговорчивым и послушно последовал за этими двумя, вливающими в себя уже по третьему бокалу пива.   
Логан, гоготнув на какое-то замечание Имса, вытащил из кармана черной куртки сигару, пожевал кончик, раскурил и с наслаждением затянулся. Имс последовал примеру друга, но в рот сунул обычную сигарету.   
\- Эй? – Артура ощутимо пихнули в бок.   
\- Что? – тот уставился на Имса огромными бессмысленными глазами. – Я задумался.   
\- Оно и видно. Курить будешь?  
\- Спасибо, но я не курю, - вежливо отказался Артур.   
\- Ты, что, даже травку никогда не пробовал? – криво усмехнулся Логан, жадно втягивая воздух.   
\- Нет, - смутился Артур.   
Логан помолчал, покосился на Имса. Тот мазнул пальцами по запястью Логана, прикрыл на мгновенье глаза, а потом склонился к Артуру. Тот изумленно пикнул, уставившись в яркие голубые глаза Имса, тот был так близко, что Артур услышал его запах.   
Имс молчал, смотрел внимательно. Чуть приоткрыв губы, Имс облизнул их кончиком языка, нехорошо прищурился и втянул воздух точно так же, как за мгновение до этого делал Логан.   
\- Да ты девственник, пупсик, - усмехнулся Имс, показав крупные, слегка неровные зубы.   
Логан подавился дымом, закашлялся, но промолчал, даже не взглянул в сторону Артура, а тот весь пятнами пошел. Смутился, униженный, заполыхал ушами и шеей, скулы залило краской злости и возмущения.   
\- Не кипятись, - успокоил его Имс, затянулся и взглянул на пустую пока что сцену. – Мы никому не скажем, что твой цветочек ещё не сорван.   
Артур вскочил на ноги, но Логан остановил одним коротким словом:  
\- Сядь.   
Артур плюхнулся обратно, опустил голову и засопел. И не его это вина, что он дожил до девятнадцати лет невинным.   
\- Расслабься, пацан, - насмешливо, хоть и беззлобно посоветовал Имс, туша окурок в заполненной доверху пепельнице. – Пей пиво.   
Артур скучающе осмотрелся. Бар, в который они ввалились больше часа назад, наконец начал оживать. Посетителей в разы прибавилось. Многие из них плотно зависли у барной стойки. Девушки, одетые чересчур откровенно, томно посматривали по сторонам, ждали смельчаков, которые заведут с ними разговор и купят огненного пойла, которые замешивалось из виски, воды и сахара.   
Музыка грохотала со всех сторон; в дальнем помещении шумно играли в снукер, повышали ставки и зарабатывали неплохие деньги на особо успешных фреймах.   
\- Имс, твоя сила странная, - все же решился завести разговор Артур, понимая, что и дальше молчать просто абсурдно. Эти двое его со свету сживут или окончательно заклюют своими замечаниями.   
\- Почему?   
Логан предвкушающе посматривал на сцену; яркая серебристая шторка шелохнулась.   
\- Ты же брал… возможности Логана пару минут назад? Чтобы… понюхать… меня?   
Логан недвусмысленно заржал.   
Имс изогнул губы в отвратительной улыбке, полной пошлых намеков:  
\- Да, пупсик. Я тебя… понюхал.   
Артур постарался не покраснеть ещё сильнее:  
\- Ты не забирал силу Логана, просто скопировал. У тебя иные способности, не такие, как у Шельмы. Она забирает силу, а ты её копируешь, не причиняя вреда носителю.   
\- Браво, пупсик, один балл за смекалку, - хмыкнул Имс. – Неужели Чарльз не рассказывал обо мне?   
\- Я и не интересовался особо.   
Логан гоготнул громче.   
\- А каковы твои истинные возможности? – с любопытством спросил Артур, вцепился в бокал с пивом. – Ты же не только имитатор? Должно быть что-то ещё. Я прав?   
\- Прав, - Имс тоже покосился на сцену. За шторкой явно что-то творилось, и это что-то активно готовилось к выходу. – Я могу сбрасывать личину.   
\- Как? – опешил Артур, перегнулся через круглый столик, чуть не смахнул пепельницу.  
\- Так, - фыркнул Имс, которому разговор начинал надоедать. – Собираю силы других мутантов, коплю их в себе, а когда достигаю предела, сбрасываю этот балласт. Мне за глаза хватает быть перевертышем и примерять чужие лица.   
\- Как Мистик? – у Артура глаза горели, как у кошки. Не думал Имс, что эта ходячая катастрофа окажется таким любопытным.   
\- Ага, - Имс отпил из своего бокала. – В любого человека или крупного зверя. На птиц и насекомых, извини, у меня многовато лишней массы.   
Артур осмотрел его и вынужден был признать, что широкий и крупный Имс говорил правду: с его комплекцией можно было целый легион воробьев изобразить или армию муравьев.   
\- Пей, давай, - хмыкнул предмет осмотра, почти силком заставил Артура отпить из своего бокала. Глаз не спускал, пока тот не выпил почти половину. Одобрительно кивнув, скосил тяжелый взгляд на сцену.   
Логан подобрался, едва музыка вокруг стихла, заиграла совершенно иная мелодия. Свет погас, стал приятным, приглушенным. Интимный полумрак обнял все помещение бара, испуганно замер у столиков перед освещенной сценой.   
\- Подотри сопли, пупсик, - весело шепнул Имс Артуру на ухо, - мы быстро сделаем из тебя мужика.   
Чужое дыхание обожгло кожу. Артур поспешно приложился к своему бокалу, спрятал испуганный взгляд, предпочел рассматривать мелкие отряды пузырьков, поднимающиеся со дна бокала.   
На сцену выплыла, плавно покачивая бедрами, симпатичная девица с гибкой фигуркой едва прикрытой чем-то отдаленно напоминающим нижнее белье. У девицы оказались аппетитные крепкие грудки, славная задница и длинные ножки, затянутые в чулки.   
Имс одобрительно свистнул. Его примеру последовал Логан и ещё с полдюжины крепких мужиков.   
Девица, ослепительно улыбнувшись, томно подплыла к шесту, коснулась тонкими пальчиками рабочего инструмента.   
Артур окончательно стушевался, а Имс и Логан вывернули карманы, побросали на столик мятую наличность.   
\- Иди к нам, крошка! – рявкнул Логан, хлопнув себя по колену.   
Артур обреченно закатил глаза. Лучше бы он остался в особняке Ксавьера, выпил свое молоко, залез в теплую постель и дочитал брошенного ранее Трумена Капоте. 

Артур хихикал. Артур пытался обнять ночное небо. Артуру очень хотелось собрать горсть ярких звезд и разбросать их вокруг себя. У него заплетались ноги, язык, а ещё Артуру было очень хорошо.   
Во всем теле ощущалась легкость, смотри, вот-вот и взлетишь, перед глазами ничего не кружилось и не вставало с ног на голову, но казалось таким невесомым и нереальным, словно картинка призрачной молчаливой ночи в одном из романов Дина Кунца.   
Артура схватили за руку, потянули в сторону от дороги. А ведь ему так хотелось приобнять сиротливый фонарный столб.   
\- Вот пьянь же, - раздалось рядом недовольное ворчание.   
Артур ворчание узнал, обернулся, улыбнувшись:  
\- Я… н-н-не пьян!   
Логан курил, равнодушно наблюдая за тем, как друг пытался справиться с мертвецки пьяным обозом.   
\- Пасть закрой! – прикрикнул Имс. – Вот, блядь….  
\- Я… н-н-не блядь! Она т-т-танце-вааала на сцене! – важно заметил Артур, замолчал, что-то обдумывая, а том вновь начал смеяться.   
\- Твою мать, и это с двух бокалов пива! Светлого! – возмущался Имс, стараясь перехватить Артура, а тот размахивал руками, пытался обнять то ли Имса, то ли весь мир.   
\- Чарльз нам за это голову оторвет, - подвел итог Логан.   
Артур икнул, смешно наморщил нос, а потом неожиданно закрыл глаза и почти что рухнул на землю, благо, Имс успел вовремя подхватить.   
\- Точно оторвет, - печально поделился Логан.   
\- Лучше бы помог, - пропыхтел Имс, закидывая безвольного Артура себе на плечо.   
\- И не подумаю.   
\- Ублюдина, - возмутился Имс и исключительно из мести шлепнул Артура по заднице, тот что-то промямлил на подобное обращение, но глаз не открыл. – Вот, сука.   
Логан почесал заросший щетиной подбородок:  
\- И что? Девочки отменяются?   
Имс зарычал.   
\- Понятно, - опечалился Логан.   
Имс тащил Артура, матерился и постоянно охаживал того по заднице. Артур пьяно мычал, болтал тонкими длинными руками. У него был самый замечательный день в жизни, полный ярких впечатлений и незабываемых событий, пусть даже те представляли собой поход в стриптиз бар, пару выпитых бокалов пива и громкий смех в кругу, наверное, друзей.   
Артур поморщился, когда его в очередной раз огрели по заднице, попытался возразить что-то, но его быстро сгрузили в машину, бросили, как тюк с зерном на заднее сидение.   
\- В академию? – раздался откуда-то сверху голос Логана.   
\- А куда еще? Вон, у нас мистер облом лежит и сопит, надо отдать его папочке, а то Чарльз волноваться станет, - проскрежетал Имс, заводя мотор.   
Артур смешно причмокнул, сжался в комок и отключился, проваливаясь в чернильное месиво глубокого сна. 

***   
Каждая минута, проведенная с Чарльзом, казалась мукой. Спокойный мягкий взгляд приковывал к месту, а затем, лаская синим светом, проникал острыми иглами под кожу. Он впивался под ногти, медленно полз по венам, сухожилиям и мускулам, беспрепятственно вторгался в плоть, чтобы позже соединиться с потоками крови.   
Взгляд Чарльза пронизывал, медленно убивал и так же быстро воскрешал.   
Артур обливался противным холодным потом. На лбу выступила испарина. Он был противен сам себе, с трудом давая отпор поистине жестокой атаке Ксавьера, Артур мычал сквозь плотно сжатые губы, но не отводил взгляда.   
Подмышки, между лопатками, на пояснице, даже на животе – скапливались капли его страха и застаревшей боли. Чарльз виртуозно вытаскивал прошлое Артура, заставляя его обращаться в простой пот. Совсем как у человека.   
Ксавьер прижал пальцы к своему виску плотнее, чуть прищурился.   
Артур вцепился пальцами в подлокотники кожаного кресла. Ладони у него влажные, холодные, как кожа у мертвой лягушки.   
Чарльз слегка улыбнулся, но Артур мотнул головой, прося не ослаблять атаку.   
Эрик наблюдал эту безмолвную битву-урок со стороны, сложив руки на груди, прижался бедром к столу. Ему нравилось смотреть на Чарльза, особенно, когда тот занимался любимым делом. Наверное, если бы он не был таким сильным мутантом, то стал хорошим учителем для обычных детей, не наделенных разрушительной силой.   
Ксавьер напрягся, и Эрик встрепенулся, взглянул настороженно на Артура. Тот как-то незаметно для них двоих расслабился, откинулся в кресле, чуть приоткрыл рот. Глаза Артура горели мягким пламенем Феникса. Рыжими искорками засветилась кожа на пальцах и запястьях.   
Эрик готов был поспорить на свой обожаемый шлем, что под одеждой кожа Артура мерцала точно так же.   
\- Чарльз, - поспешно произнес Эрик, но Ксавьер остановил его властным движением руки, приказывая молчать и не вмешиваться. Лэншер послушался. Как-то странно, но ему нравилось слушаться Чарльза. Их многое связывало, многое же заставило разойтись, но как бы он не сгорал в бессильном гневе или не утопал в горькой тоске и жалости, Чарльз всегда его ждал. Ксавьер заранее ему все простил. Благородный, глупый и такой желанный Чарльз. Он как человеческий спаситель – прощая, обещал любить. Только сына Бога распяли на кресте, забрав жизнь, а он навечно приковал Чарльза к инвалидному креслу, отобрал единственную сестру.   
Как за это можно простить, Эрик не мог понять, но Ксавьеру и не такое под силу. Его Чарльз. Благородный Чарльз, сейчас сражающийся за будущее испуганного собственными возможностями ученика.   
\- Артур, не надо бояться. Я знаю, какие муки тебе причиняет эта сила, - когда Ксавьеру становилось тяжело бороться, он выплескивал часть тягот голосом, вещая ласково, нежно, словно с ребёнком разговаривал. – Пропусти её через себя. Артур, слушай мой голос. Слушай меня внимательно, Артур. Эта сила – ты, а ты – она. Если ты станешь с ней бороться, она посчитает тебя врагом и захочет подчинить, если ты будешь подавлять её, силы разделят тебя на части и запрут внутри себя, как это случилось с Джин.   
Артур смотрел на Чарльза тяжелым огненным взглядом. Искры ласково перебирали темные густые волосы хозяина, нежно оглаживали прямой нос, складки у губ, упрямый подбородок.   
Сила обнимала Артура невидимым барьером, желая не то поглотить, не то освободить.   
\- Просто прими её, - советовал Чарльз, сдерживая невероятной силы телепатический поток, исходящий от Артура. Не делай он этого, от особняка давно не осталось камня на камне. – Соединись с ней, чтобы стать единым целым. Она жжет тебя, знаю, ранит и бьет, но так она испытывает тебя, Артур. Стань достойным её.   
Эрик готов в любой момент броситься на помощь, но Ксавьер все равно не допустит вмешательства. Лэншер чувствовал барьер, которым Чарльз окутал себя и своего ученика.   
У Артура дрогнули пальцы. Он медленно перевернул руку ладонью кверху. Искры перепуганной стайкой бросились в неё, завертелись счастливым хороводом. Артур рассматривал поистине живую мощь, удерживал её легко, почти играючи.   
Жажда в его взгляде немного ослабла, голод до вожделенного спокойствия сошел на нет, и глубокий искрящийся огонь поутих, а потом и вовсе исчез.   
Эрик сделал глубокий вдох, расслабился, отпуская нервное напряжение. Все же понимал, кто перед ним, и если Феникс сорвется, то даже он не в состоянии будет его победить.   
\- Молодец, Артур, - похвалил его Чарльз. Руки у профессора дрожали.   
Артур слабо улыбнулся, робко посмотрел на Лэншера.   
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Эрик. – На сегодня достаточно. Завтра посвятишь весь свой день мне.   
Артур согласно кивнул, поднялся и едва вновь не рухнул обратно в кресло. Ноги стали ватными, почти не чувствовались.  
\- Ты в порядке? – заботливо поинтересовался Чарльз.   
\- Да, спасибо. Я пойду к себе и немного отдохну, - извинился тот, быстро кивнул Лэншеру и вышел из кабинета.   
\- Как думаешь, у нас получится? – спросил Чарльз после минутного молчания. Он смотрел куда-то перед собой, ни на чем конкретно не сосредотачивался, просто блуждал взглядом по предметам в строгой, даже чопорной обстановке кабинета.   
\- Мы справимся, - Эрик неслышно подкрался сзади, положил руки Ксавьеру на плечи.   
\- А если нет? И наших усилий недостаточно? – печально пробормотал Чарльз.   
\- Тогда, - жестко ответили со стороны дверей, - надо убить Феникса, но так, чтобы он уже никогда не смог возродиться из своего праха.   
Эрик вздрогнул, но рук не убрал. Чарльз накрыл тяжелую горячую ладонь Лэншера своей рукой – прохладной и немного влажной из-за недавних переживаний.   
Имс мрачно смотрел на них, кривил губы в не предвещающей ничего хорошего улыбке:   
\- Вы же со мной согласны? – он показал острые металлические когти. – Я храню силы Логана, сбрасываю все остальные, но его храню именно для этого случая.   
Чарльз обернулся. Смотрел профессор затравленно, с какой-то безнадежной щемящей болью.   
\- Да, - ответил вместо Чарльза Эрик. – Если Артур не справится, ты сделаешь все именно так, как было оговорено ранее. Ты или Логан.   
Имс хмыкнул:   
\- Логан может свалить в любое время.   
\- Значит, ты, - жестко закончил Эрик, пригвоздил Имса взглядом к месту.   
Тот хохотнул:   
\- Я тебя не боюсь, Лэншер. И, да, я все уяснил, продолжаю нянькаться с сосунком. Все, ушел, продолжайте обжиматься.   
Имс махнул им рукой и скрылся, громко хлопнув дверью.   
Пунцовый от смущения Чарльз не смог вырвать своей руки из сильной хватки Лэншера. Пытался, но Эрик не отпускал, поглаживал его пальцы, успокаивая через эту простую ласку. 

*** 

\- Хочешь в зоопарк, пупсик? – церемонии явно не входили в список хороших качеств Имса.   
Артур коротко взглянул на него, вскинул удивленно брови:   
\- Что?   
Имс развернул стул, уселся, сложив руки на спинке:  
\- Я говорю, пошли в зоопарк, пупсик.   
\- Зачем? – Артур вернулся к прерванному занятию, вновь уставился в книгу, но чтение уже перестало манить, да и строчки плыли перед глазами. Изображать заинтересованность произведением Рэя Брэдбери стало невозможным. А ведь Артур так мечтал вновь перечитать «Вино из одуванчиков». Проклятый Имс и его располагающая нахальная ухмылка.   
\- Ну, зачем народ ходит в зоопарк? На животных посмотреть в клетках.   
Артур пошевелил губами, видимо, хотел сказать что-то едкое, в последний момент сдержался.   
Имс усмехнулся. Этот поистине ещё мальчишка не вызывал в нем никаких чувств, кроме осторожной внимательности. Но когда Артур кривил губы, сжимал челюсть так, что острые скулы прорисовывались четче, он становился крайне занятным. Возможно, они и стали бы хорошими друзьями, может, самыми близкими, как с Логаном, будь у них больше времени и не будь Артур так пугающе могущественен в своей неразвитой, но очень опасной силе, растущей день ото дня.   
\- Если бы люди не приняли нас, этим зверьём в клетках могли стать мы, - осторожно пробормотал Артур.  
Имс хмыкнул. Надо же, вновь закрылся со всех сторон, не подступиться. А в баре, цедя пиво, был таким миленьким, с порозовевшими щеками, с блестящим блуждающим взглядом.   
\- Что ты читаешь? – лениво поинтересовался Имс, переводя разговор.   
Артур поднял книгу, показывая обложку.   
\- Брэдбери, - процедил он. – Не люблю его работы.   
\- А чьи же любишь? – с издевкой спросил Артур.   
\- Сэлинджер.   
На лице Артура читалось и удивление, и недоверие, даже ирония и ужас. Имс хохотнул.   
Солнечная комната, в которой Артур нашел приют, наполнилась смехом. И не важно, что смеялись над ним.   
Где-то вдалеке хлопнули дверьми, кто-то из учеников что-то уронил, работал негромко телевизор, а через стенку хихикали девчонки, деля очередную шутку или сплетничая.   
\- Ты напоминаешь мне героя этой книги, - поделился Имс.   
\- Холдена?  
\- А там был ещё главный герой?  
Артур моментально оскорбился.   
\- Холдена, - подтвердил Имс, задумчиво посматривая через плечо Артура, в окно, за которым цвела и буйствовала природа. Особняк Ксавьера, расположенный вдали от суетности мегаполиса, утопал в роскошном хвойном лесу. – Ты старше его, но так же ходишь по зыбкой почве, все ещё не определился, куда же тебе пойти, к кому примкнуть, кого именно слушать.   
На лицо Артура набежала тень легкого раздражения.   
\- Большой мальчик, но растерянный и испуганный, а вокруг столько людей, столько давления и ужаса, - Имс почесал щеку. – Страшно, что мир тебя раздавит, да, пупсик?   
\- Не называй меня так, - жестко предупредил его Артур.   
\- Как скажешь, дорогуша, - заигравшись, Имс совершенно забыл, кто именно перед ним, и на что способен этот самый мальчишка, брошенный в океан суетной жизни.   
Артур резко поднялся на ноги, обошел Имса.  
\- Так как на счет зоопарка? – бросил в прямую злую спину Артура.   
Ответом ему послужил громкий звук захлопывающейся двери.   
Имс тяжело вздохнул.   
Не перегнул ли он палку, цепляясь к этой тихой водородной бомбе? 

Артур с кислой миной крошил хлеб, бросал кусочки в пруд. Жирные раскормленные утки плыли манерно и вальяжно, не спешили хватать лакомство.   
\- Скажи ещё раз, - процедил Артур, - зачем мы здесь? Я, кажется, отказался.   
\- Ты прав. Тебе кажется, - Имс заинтересованно следил за пузатыми утками.   
\- Закрой пасть, Имс, - выдавил из себя Артур, закончив кромсать несчастный хлеб. – Я хочу вернуться в особняк.   
\- Да ты и ругаться умеешь, - восхитился тот. – Неа. Мы ещё змеек не видели. Знаешь, это такие твари ползучие. Хищные, на тебя похожи немного.   
\- Знаешь что! – зарычал Артур, оборачиваясь к Имсу. – Вали кошмарить кого-нибудь другого! С меня хватит! Я хочу в академию! И прекрати таскаться за мной!   
Имс благоразумно промолчал. Вытащил пачку сигарет и закурил.   
Артур полыхал гневом, благо, сам не вспыхнул. А это было опасно. И очень близко.   
Имс чуть прищурился, затянулся, облизнул губы и выпустил дымок. Уроки без сомнения помогали. Сеансы Чарльза и бесконечные тренировки по контролю агрессии и жестокости с Эриком, истинного ценителя этих пороков, приносили свои плоды. Но они падали в ладонь мелкими, кислыми и явно недозревшими.   
\- Слушай, а какая твоя любимая книга? Фильм? А в школе какой любимый предмет был? А есть что предпочитаешь? Слушай, а ты вообще влюблялся? – Имс виртуозно умел гасить любой огонь, мастерски уходить от вопросов, не давать ложных надежд и не оскорблять лживыми ответами.   
Артур изумленно захлопал черными глазами. Злость пропала из взгляда. Озадаченный, он думал о чем-то своем, постоянно хмурил брови.   
Имс ещё немного посмотрел на уток, все же решивших поделить подаренные кусочки хлеба, плавающие на корочках, словно маленькие лодки, которые, намокнув, обещали в скором времени пойти ко дну.   
\- Ладно. Пора возвращаться. 

\- «Морской волк».   
\- Что? – Имс так удивился, что моментально забыл про партию в покер.   
Логан зевнул, бросил свои карты рубашкой кверху, поднялся со стула:   
\- Пас. У меня занятия.   
\- Бывай, - махнул ему Имс, не отрывая взгляда от Артура. – Что за волк?  
\- Моя любимая книга. «Морской волк».   
У Артура была такая серьёзная мордашка, что Имс ухмыльнулся, подпер щеку рукой:  
\- Значит, Лондона любим.   
\- Нет. Только эту его работу.  
\- Почему?   
Артур выпрямился:  
\- «Волк» Ларсен – я.   
\- Что? – Имсу показалось, что он слегка недопонял.   
Артур поджал губы, резко повернулся и вышел из общего зала, где до недавнего времени не только Логан и Имс перекидывались в карты, но и многие из учеников читали, писали конспекты или просто разговаривали, устроившись на удобных диванчиках.   
\- А как же «Сердца трех»?! – крикнул Имс вдогонку.   
Но Артура уже и след простыл.   
Это интересно и занимательно. Роль няньки и надсмотрщика в одном лице впервые пришлась Имсу по душе. Он не только препирался с Артуром, но и делился интересами. Мальчишка, наконец, соизволил разговориться.   
Да, у него было тяжелое детство, но сейчас же все иначе. Пора бы уже расслабиться, так он думал, но какого мнения был сам Артур, Имс не догадывался.   
Быть может, Чарльз не ошибся, и у мальчишки есть шанс? 

\- «Доктор Живаго».   
Имс услышал запах Артура, но все же вздрогнул, когда за спиной раздался его спокойный голос.   
Отложив кий в сторону, он обернулся к Артуру. Тот стоял прямой, как палка, прижимал к груди очередную книгу, смотрел внимательно.   
Логан вздохнул, понимая, что очередная партия закончена, и теперь Имс переключил все свое внимание на мальчишку.   
Имс зевнул, почесал голое плечо. Артур невольно проследил за этим движением, отметил и одуряющего цвета розовую майку и видавшие виды джинсы, заострил внимание на неровной щетине на подбородке и щеках Имса.   
\- Почему Пастернак?   
\- Это прекрасное произведение, и не менее впечатляющая постановка, - осторожно ответил Артур.   
\- Чья именно? – хмыкнул Имс, сложив руки на груди.   
Артур вцепился в свою книжонку, сделал шаг назад, настороженно пробормотал:   
\- Дэвида Лина.   
\- У Лина много оскороносных работ, - задумчиво ответил Имс.   
Артур стал похож на заинтересованного страуса, высунувшего в кое-то веки голову из песка. Смотрел огромными черными глазами, складывал губки в очаровательную прямую линию. Артур не догадывался, что Имс такой знаток литературы и кинематографа.   
\- А в школу я практически не ходил, - с нотками грусти произнес Артур, вновь потискал книжку и ушел. 

\- Почему ты не ходил в школу?   
Артур захлебнулся молоком, закашлялся:   
\- Какого черта ты меня пугаешь, Имс?! – отдышавшись, пробормотал он.   
\- Я думал, что ты меня почувствовал, - раздалось в темноте. – Ты же телепат.   
\- Я не могу управлять своими силами так же, как профессор или Джин!  
\- Слушай, когда ты уже будешь цедить свое молоко, как нормальный мужик? Пей из бутылки! – Имс щелкнул пальцами, подкурил от вспыхнувшей искры.   
Артур фыркнул, долил себе в кружку молока и хлопнул ладонью по выключателю. Мягкий свет залил кухню.   
\- Мне нравится моя кружка, и пить я буду из неё, - Артур присел напротив Имса, деловито сложил руки на столе. – Я не дикарь.   
Имс развел руками. Усмехнулся, перекатывая фильтр сигареты из одного уголка губ в другой.   
\- Так, почему ты не ходил в школу? – лениво повторил он. – Бунтовал?   
\- Нет. Мать не пускала.   
\- В каком смысле? – Имс откинул голову назад, выдыхал колечки сизого дымка.   
Артур видел, как двигался острый кадык, отметил и свежую царапинку на горле – Имс удосужился побриться.   
\- С синяками и кровоподтеками по всему лицу и телу особо не походишь. Пару раз она мне руки ломала.   
Это было сказано так легко и просто, что Имс застыл.   
\- Хорошо, если только одну за раз сломает, а, бывало, обе. Представь, сижу в своей комнате, обездвиженный, и целыми днями смотрю в окно. Ни почитать, ни в туалет нормально сходить.   
\- Ни подрочить, - поддакнул Имс.   
Артур пропустил это замечание мимо ушей, уставился на кружку, подтащил её к себе, вцепился, словно в спасательный круг.   
\- Как я мог ударить её в ответ? Как мог обидеть? – вздохнул Артур. – Не могу себе простить её смерть.   
\- Ты же не виноват.   
\- Не виноват – легкое оправдание, - хмыкнул тот.   
\- Я тебя жалеть не буду, - буркнул Имс, которому стало отчего-то стыдно за этот откровенный разговор.  
\- А я и не прошу жалости, - вмиг рассердился Артур.   
\- Правда? А мне казалось, что закутавшись в свое одиночество, ты ищешь именно этого. Не понимания, а жалости…  
Артур с силой ударил кружкой по столу.   
Остатки молока застыли в воздухе, свернулись в крупные капли.   
Глаза Артура пылали гневом. Яркие рыжие искры затопили зрачки, заискрились в чернильной глубине, превращая глаза Артура в крохотную неизведанную Вселенную. Сотни звезд полыхали в ней яростью и злостью, природной агрессией, чистыми инстинктами.   
Молочные капли поднялись выше, потекли планетами к Имсу.   
\- Что ты можешь знать об одиночестве? – угрожающе зарычал Артур. – Ты видел его? Чувствовал? Ты с ним жил?  
Капельки застыли перед Имсом, лениво качнулись было обратно, но в последний момент замерли.   
\- Что же ты молчишь?  
Искры вспыхивали одна за другой, гасли и вновь рождались. Мебель и посуда вокруг задрожали, стали подпрыгивать на своих местах. Включился чайник, краны сами собой открылись, и вода потекла в раковины.   
Имс незаметно выпустил когти, серьёзно посмотрел на озлобленного Артура. Но тот не видел, даже не чувствовал грозящей опасности.   
\- Я злюсь, Имс, - прошипел Артур, - злюсь и чувствую все больше. Я читаю тебя. Читаю Логана, Чарльза, Эрика! Каждого ученика этой академии. Но вас так много, что я не могу выхватить каждый секрет, каждую тайну, рву куски чужого прошлого.   
Артур отпустил кружку. Пальцы его сильно дрожали. Схватившись за голову, он громко застонал.   
Кружка отлетела в сторону, ударилась о стену и разбилась на мелкие кусочки.   
Имс вцепился в край стола. Выпустил когти во всю длину. Он готов был нанести удар в любую минуту.   
Один из шкафчиков сорвался со стены.   
Артур тяжело задышал. Не поднимая головы, зачастил:   
\- Ты такой же, как Логан. Жертвы эксперимента.   
Имс замер. Не ожидал, что Артур начнет копаться в его голове. А ведь утверждал, паршивец, что не умеет читать мысли.   
Молочные капельки застыли, а потом сорвались вниз белоснежным дождем, частично заляпали стол.   
Посуда и мебель перестали дрожать и взлетать со своих мест. Все успокоилось, а Артур, вздрагивая, пытался справиться со своими эмоциями.   
Имс спрятал когти, протянул руку, но жесткий голос его остановил:  
\- Не трогай меня.   
Артур поднял на Имса взгляд:   
\- Не смей меня касаться, Имс. Не пытайся больше меня понять, не получится.   
Он выскочил из-за стола, с грустью уставился на расколотую кружку, а потом все же добавил:   
\- Я научусь управлять собой. А ты не лезь ко мне, иначе…  
Имсу на мгновение показалось, что в глубине черных глаз всполохнуло марево разрушительной искрящейся силы.  
\- Распылю, - предупредил Артур жестко. 

*** 

\- Что ты молчишь, паршивец? Игнорируешь меня?  
Артур даже головы не поднял, продолжил с самым сосредоточенным видом изучать мелкие ровные строчки в книге.   
Имс плотоядно усмехнулся:  
\- Какой пример ты подаешь другим ученикам, - укоризненно произнес он, нависая над Артуром, мирно сидящим в кресле.  
Логан, наблюдая за этой мизансценой со стороны, буркнул себе под нос что-то о хищниках.   
\- Мы не в мире животных смотрим, - услышал чуткий Имс, продолжая рассматривать темную макушку Артура. Красивые черные волосы были аккуратно зачесаны назад, волосок к волоску, и не поймешь, что спрятали от пытливого взгляда непокорные кудри, а Имсу очень нравились эти вихры.   
\- Ага, только давайте без примеров охоты в саванне, - зевнул Логан и с деликатностью слона в посудной лавке вышел из гостиной, по дороге снес столик и задел тяжелое кресло.   
Артур поморщился, недовольный шумом, покосился на картину на стене, которая от вызванных вибраций теперь висела кривовато.   
Имс хмыкнул, но веселость быстро пропала, едва Артур провел ладонью по воздуху, и картина заняла первоначальное положение.   
\- Да ты растешь, пупсик!   
Артур вновь уткнулся длинным аккуратным носом в книгу:  
\- Я просил не называть меня так.   
\- Прогресс. Уже заговорил. Что читаем на этот раз? Ой, не надо так смотреть, я могу отличить цвет одной обложки от другой.   
\- Не твое дело.   
Имс оказался так близко, что Артур, не подготовленный к такому дерзкому нарушению своего личного пространства, задохнулся от возмущения, открыл рот, чтобы отчитать Имса по всей строгости, но тот просто цапнул книгу из его рук, посмотрел на обложку, покрутил и вернул обратно в руки.   
\- Сэлинджер. С чего бы это?   
\- Освежаю в памяти, - Артур равнодушно пожал плечами.  
\- И каково? – морщинки на лбу Имса обозначились четче.   
\- Мне нравятся мысли Холдена, - отвел смущенный взгляд.  
\- Ты хотел бы статься единственным взрослым на планете? – веселость пропала из голоса, остались лишь металл, заинтересованность и мягкий интерес, прикрывающий холодный расчет.   
\- Да, - Артур нерешительно взглянул на Имса.   
Мальчишка, даже для своего возраста болезненно хрупкий, тонкий, как жердь. И одинокий, злой, настороженный. Не удивительно, что так замкнут и так подозрителен. Для него весь мир – враг, каждый человек, любой мутант – опасность. Бесконечно жаль этого бледненького паршивца. И как бы он не сопротивлялся, все его попытки кажутся смешными и нелепыми. Бессмысленными.   
\- Я так же представляю, - осторожно начал предмет его размышлений, - как дети играют в огромном поле во ржи. Они беззаботно улыбаются, бегают, ничего не боятся. Много детей, а я брожу рядом, приглядываю за ними.   
Взгляд Артура стал мечтательным.   
Бедный мальчишка, устало подумал Имс, наблюдая за тем, как всегда холодное лицо Артура вмиг оживилось, окрасилось мечтательной негой.   
\- Гуляю рядом, - Артур склонил голову на бок, чуть улыбнулся, - и слежу, чтобы они не сорвались в пропасть.   
На щеках наивного Артура показались ямочки:  
\- Если бы кто-то из них оступился, я обязательно поймал.   
Имс молча впитывал облик Артура. Улыбка того медленно увяла, погасла, а вместе с ней пропали ямочки, озорство, мечты и надежды, во взгляде осталась одна пустота.   
\- Жаль, что я плохо справляюсь со своими силами, - фыркнул Артур. – Многое отдал бы, чтобы прочитать твои мысли.   
Имс не ответил. Смотрел пристально, изучал и что-то отмечал для себя. Артур заметно занервничал, не зная, куда себя деть. И уйти не получалось – Имс преграждал дорогу.   
\- У тебя тренировка со мной и Логаном через час.   
\- Я помню, - пробурчал Артур.   
Не нравились ему эти тренировки. И зал, в который приходилось спускаться. Тот напоминал бункер. Артуру приходилось из кожи вон вылезать, чтобы продержаться против этих двоих хотя бы две минуты. Всякий раз Логан или Имс загоняли его в угол, неизменно прижимая к горлу бритву острых когтей.   
Если Логан, доведя урок до логического конца, тут же смывался по собственным делам, то Имс нещадно гонял его по залу, требуя полной отдачи. Казалось, дай ему волю, намотает кишки на лезвия когтей.   
Инквизитор, не иначе.   
\- Что такое? – издевательски говорил Имс, останавливаясь перед запыхавшимся Артуром. – Сдулся, пупсик?  
Артур что-то хрипел в ответ, не в силах подняться.   
\- Искры метать горазд, а как доходит до дела, сразу в кусты? – криво усмехался «учитель». – Тебе нужна хорошая дрессура, дорогуша! Если я захочу – на коленях поползешь!   
Артур слабо рычал в ответ.   
\- Ко мне! – отдавал приказ Имс, и Артуру приходилось соскребать себя с пола, кое-как вставать на ноги и продолжать беспощадные уроки.   
Зная о том, что его вновь ожидало в зале для тренировок, Артур невольно поежился, прикрылся от Имса книгой, как щитом.   
\- Чтобы через час был на месте! – отдал приказ Имс, заметив панические взгляды «ученика». – Опоздаешь, выполню обещание.   
\- Какое? – забыв про недавние обиды, осторожно поинтересовался Артур.   
\- На коленях будешь ползать передо мной, - осклабился Имс, - по всему залу. На поводке.   
И захохотал, быстро ретировавшись, уже не слышал, какими проклятьями его осыпал покрасневший до корней волос Артур.   
Таким темпами мальчишка научится сдерживать свой гнев. Эти пикировки и незначительный «обмен любезностями» позволят Артуру увидеть разницу между беспричинной яростью и элементарной раздражительностью, которые он ошибочно приравнивает к злости на весь мир. 

\- Что это?   
Массивный крупный Имс с чуть припухшим, словно после короткого сна лицом, недовольно пошевелил яркими губами:   
\- Не нравится – не бери, - огрызнулся, вмиг почувствовав, что зря он, наверное, за этот проклятый час смотался в город и купил сиротливому змеенышу подарок.   
А Артур стоял, ни жив, ни мертв. Смотрел огромными влажными глазами, готовый в любой момент то ли зарыдать, то ли сорваться на ругань. А вначале таким положительным казался, воспитанным.   
\- М… мне?  
\- А кому же ещё?! – рявкнул Имс, решив уже забрать подарок, но Артур вцепился в его руку.   
\- Правда,… мне?  
\- Нет! Я ошибся адресом!   
Артур забрал тяжелую белую кружку с простой надписью – его именем, а потом ласково улыбнулся:  
\- Спасибо.   
\- Та же разбилась, - буркнул Имс, потер затылок, затем шею – так полыхнуло стыдливым жаром. – А ты что в крыле преподавателей делаешь? – поспешно перевел тему до того, как постыдным пожаром затопило лоб и щеки.   
\- Что? Ах, да, - Артур все прижимал к себе подарок, бестолково рассматривал красивый шрифт, которым было написано его имя. – Чарльз просил тебя зайти. У них там с Эриком и Логаном какой-то серьезный разговор.  
\- Брысь в свою комнату!   
Артур и не думал обижаться, глупый, расплылся в улыбке и беспрекословно выполнил приказ.   
Имс взгляда не мог оторвать от его тонкой фигурки, облаченной в черный свитер и темные брюки. Словно ворон, готовый вот-вот расправить крылья и взлететь.   
Артур обернулся, мазнул черным взглядом по Имсу, вновь подарил застенчивую улыбку, и исчез за поворотом.   
Даже волосы черные, расстроено подумал Имс. Красивые волосы, блестящие, аккуратно зачесанные на косой пробор.   
В нем непростительно много черного, в душе ещё больше разлито чернил. Переступи Артур порог света и тени, он обязательно сольется с нею, растворится в темноте. 

\- Я настаиваю! – бушевал Эрик.   
Имс так и замер на пороге, не смея зайти в библиотеку.   
Логан мотнул головой, заметив друга:  
\- Располагайся. У нас тут скоро до битья посуды дойдет.   
\- Логан! – прикрикнул Чарльз, моментально отвлекаясь от разъяренного Лэншера.   
\- А что? – тот развел руками.   
\- Это не шутки! – зашипел Чарльз.  
\- Именно! – вставил своё слово Эрик. – Это не шутки! Ты сам сказал, что у Артура такой прогресс в развитии, что все остальные мутанты и рядом не стояли!   
\- Не забывай! – рассердился Ксавьер. – Он мутант пятого уровня! Он выше нас с тобой! Я до сих пор не могу оценить наши с тобой возможности, не то, что потенциал Артура!   
\- В чем дело? – недовольно влез Имс. – Что за крики?   
Он так и держался за ручку двери, не думая входить и окунаться в ненужный сейчас спор.   
\- Чарльз! – грозно пророкотал Эрик, хватая профессора за свитер.   
\- Эй-эй! Полегче! – пригрозил Логан, показывая Эрику когти.   
\- Пошел вон! – рявкнул тот. – Забыл, что ты мне не ровня?!   
\- Может, со мной потягаешься? Во мне нет и грамма металла, - Имс усмехнулся, демонстрируя острые лезвия.   
Эрик проигнорировал их, продолжал трясти Ксавьера:  
\- Ты забыл?! Джин тебя почти распылила! Не помнишь?! Я помню!   
\- Эрик…  
\- Заткнись!  
Все металлические предметы в библиотеке резко взмыли в воздух.   
\- Ты сам сказал, что Артуру с каждым днем все труднее удерживать силы в узде! Говорил?!  
\- Говорил, - неохотно подтвердил Чарльз. – Но я против радикальных решений.   
\- В чем, блядь, дело?! – вспылил Имс, ударив кулаком по стене.   
\- Насколько я правильно понял этих ненормальных, - Логан закурил. – У Артура силищи до хрена стало, и он с ней не справляется. Всплески такой мощи, что он блокирует возможности слабых мутантов. Ученики начали жаловаться на постоянные головные боли.   
\- Я не позволю причинить ему вред! – уперся Чарльз.   
\- Какого черта?! – Эрик дернул Ксавьера из каталки. Чарльз жестом остановил Логана и Имса, уже готовых было броситься на помощь. – Тогда зачем вся эта беготня вокруг мальчишки?! Для чего Имс не отлипает от сосунка? У нас был четкий план. Если Артур перебарывает себя, то никто его и пальцем не тронет, если же что-то пойдет не так, Имс или Логан убьют его.   
\- Я был против кровопролития с самого начала, - процедил Чарльз. – Отпусти меня…  
За приоткрытой дверью что-то разбилось.   
\- Эрик, поставь все предметы на свои места, - не слыша тихого звука за дверью, пробормотал Чарльз.  
\- Не могу. Я их уже давно не держу, - Лэншер отпустил свитер Чарльза из крепкой хватки.   
Имс мягко надавил пальцами на дверь.  
У Имса дернулась щека, когда он увидел расколотую на несколько частей белоснежную кружку. Подарок не прожил и часа.   
\- Артур, - безжизненно пролепетал Чарльз.   
\- Артур, - позвал Имс, протянув руку. – Иди ко мне.   
Зеркало в библиотеке треснуло. Росчерком невидимого пера примерило новые рисунки, словно кто-то бил по зеркалу кулаками, оставляя после себя следы хрустальных роз.   
Книги попадали на пол, раскрыв толстые корочки, зашуршали страницами.   
Артур не сдвинулся с места. В его нечитаемом взгляде бушевал огненный океан, взметался рыжими волнами до несуществующих небес.   
\- Эрик! Не надо! – закричал уже откуда-то далеко-далеко Чарльз.   
Но Лэншер уже направил в сторону Артура металлический прут, выдранный из изгороди забора.   
Прут выбил стекло, стрелой пролетел по библиотеке, но до цели не добрался. С мягким свистом пронесся над головой Имса и истлел, так и не выполнив назначения.   
Эрика отбросило в сторону. Лэншер ударился спиной о стену, слабо вскрикнул.   
\- Эрик!   
Каталку Чарльза швырнуло следом. Лэншер успел подхватить профессора, и, защищая, прикрыть собой.   
\- Иди ко мне, - позвал Имс.   
Логана подхватило, ударило о стену, вновь дернуло вверх, прижимая к потолку.   
Рыжие живые волны перестали взвиваться до небес, успокоились в черных водах бесконечно одинокого океана.   
Логан прорычал что-то злое. Он уже видел однажды, как мертвые черные воды затопили собой прекрасные глаза Джин, а сейчас подобное повторялось с Артуром.   
Во всем особняке разом выбило стекла. Ученики кричали, выбегали из своих комнат, хлопали дверьми. А Артур смотрел себе под ноги, на разбитую кружку. Его имя раскололось на пять частей. Он, как эта кружка, разлетелся кусками, встретившись с жесткой ровной поверхностью правды.   
\- Артур! – Имс повысил голос, привлекая внимание.   
Часть стены обрушилась, едва не погребла под собой Эрика и Чарльза, но Лэншер откатился вместе с профессором в сторону.   
\- Я ни за что не причинил бы вам вред, - слабо произнес Артур. Губы у него дрогнули, будто готовые мгновением позже сломать свой изгиб мягкой улыбкой, но уголки опустились вниз.   
\- Имс! – зарычал Логан. – Убей его! Он всех здесь перебьет!   
\- Иди ко мне! – жестко приказал Имс. Он бросился к Артуру, а тот, выпустив, наконец, всю свою ярость, ударил первым.   
Виски сдавило невидимым металлическим обручем. Имс захрипел. Лицо и тело обожгло жадным дыханием чужого могущества.  
Имс чувствовал, как горит его кожа, плавится, обнажая слой живой ткани. Артур не думал давать ему послабления. Удары телокинетической силы ломали ему ребра, рвали канаты мускулов, но все атаки пропадали впустую, Имс сразу залечивал раны. Кости срастались, а на месте оторванных кусков плоти вырастали новые, затягивались новой кожей.   
\- Артур! – прорычал Имс, невольно выпуская когти.   
Расстояние в несколько шагов Имсу помогли преодолеть. Его подхватило, дернуло к Артуру. Стальные когти пробороздили по его плечу, разодрали одежду и кожу, пустив кровь.   
Солнечные искры смыло густыми черными водами. По щекам, из ушей Артура потекли некрасивые липкие капли.   
Они встретились взглядами. Артур взглянул на лезвия между казанками Имса, отметил и капли своей крови. Те почернели, свернулись и рассыпались в пыль за несколько секунд.   
Артур не сказал и слова, вместо этого почти ласково коснулся ладони Имса, переплел пальцы вместе.   
Имс не закричал, когда Артур переломал ему пальцы, когда схватился выше, сломал запястье, а потом, удерживая Имса, словно пушинку, подбросил и впечатал в пол.   
\- Тебе же не больно, - звенящим от ярости голосом процедил Артур, вновь поднимая Имса, удерживая его уже за здоровую руку.   
Артур ударил вновь. Имс пробил потолок, вновь рухнул на пол, его протащило по стенам.  
Он плевался кровью, впивался когтями в бетонные перекрытия, в кирпичную кладку, но остановиться не мог – Артур сильнее.   
Раны быстро рубцевались, от царапин не осталось и следа.   
\- Тебе же никогда не бывает больно, - задумчиво произнес Артур, поднимая руку. Через раскуроченное окно влетел очередной прут.   
Артур щелкнул пальцами, пуская прут стрелой.   
На этот раз Имс закричал. Злобно взвыв, вцепился в свое плечо, пробитое прутом.   
\- Больно? – участливо пробормотал Артур.   
Имс усмехнулся в ответ. Окровавленный, пыльный, он обхватил прут и, шипя, медленно вытащил его из себя, бросил на пол.   
\- Нет, пупсик. Ты плохо учился, - смелости и сил хватило подмигнуть Артуру и вновь протянуть ему руку. – Иди ко мне.   
Артур дернулся, из взгляда на долю секунды пропала тягучая мазутная жижа, вернулось золото искр. Ему хватило мига, чтобы все оценить, понять и сделать выводы.   
\- Нет! – отчаянно завопил Чарльз, рванулся из рук Эрика, но тот не пустил, прижал к себе, и Ксавьер уткнулся ему в шею, чтобы не быть свидетелем того, что он знал наперед.   
Артур протянул было руку Имсу, но обманул. Не дал к себе прикоснуться. Имс нащупал воздух и пепел. Артур распылил сам себя, обратился в черный снег и исчез, растворившись в пространстве, словно и не было его никогда.   
Вещи попадали на пол, мебель перестала дрожать, а бытовая техника не сходила с ума. Все в особняке затихло и успокоилось.   
Логан с гневными криками рухнул вниз, хорошо приложился спиной, но уже секундой позже поднялся на ноги, и, отряхаясь, пропыхтел:   
\- Сильный сучонок. Он сдох?   
\- Нет, - пробормотал Чарльз, успокаиваясь. – Феникса не убить его же силой.   
\- Он возродится из праха? – буркнул недовольный Логан.   
\- Он жив, я чувствую, но отследить не могу, - вздохнул Ксавьер.   
Эрик ослабил объятия. Кресло подкатилось ближе, и Лэншер помог профессору забраться в него.   
\- Хотя бы примерное местонахождение? – Имс ловил пальцами пепел. От любого неосторожного движения тот вновь взмывал вверх, а потом испуганно продолжал свой путь – падение вниз.   
\- Ты хочешь его найти?! Совсем рухнул?! – взорвался Логан. – Пусть он сдохнет, нам меньше проблем.   
\- Ты не понимаешь, - Имс не обернулся к другу, смотрел за черные снежинки, практически закрывшие собой осколки кружки и разломанную надпись на них. – Артур показал мне кое-что такое, ради чего я обязан его найти.   
\- Что именно? – Эрик заботливо поправил на Чарльзе свитер. Профессор рассеянно ему улыбнулся.   
\- Бесконечные поля, - Имс мрачно усмехнулся. – И богатая золотая рожь. 

*** 

Артур любил читать. Все свободное время, а его у него было хоть отбавляй, он проводил в компании книг. Вначале ему просто нравилось перелистывать страницы и слушать этот шелест, он успокаивал. Потом, выхватив блуждающим взглядом то одну, то другую строчку, он углубился в чтение, проникся героями, атмосферой, нереальным миром, созданным из букв и отдельных знаков.   
Истории оживали в воображении Артура.   
Не имея возможности жить среди людей, он научился жить приключениями книжных героев.   
Все, что ему было нужно – это покой и тишина, чтобы никто не смел бить, не думал, что возможно прийти к нему ночью в спальню и попытаться стянуть пижамные штаны, воспользоваться беззащитностью спящего подростка.   
Ту ночь Артур запомнил на всю жизнь. Мачеха была славной женщиной до тех пор, пока не решилась залезть в трусы к собственному пасынку.   
Он действительно не хотел убивать её, так же, как не желал причинять вред матери, но рядом с ним женщины словно с ума сходили.   
Артур перевернулся на бок, устало закрыл глаза. Воспоминания былого взывали к совести, давили жерновами возмездия. Хотя, кто мог ему отомстить? Многие пытались, но ни у кого не получилось. Даже Имсу не удалось, хотя он был ближе всех остальных.   
Какая ирония: ни люди, ни мутанты не смогли его убить, а сейчас он подыхал от банального голода.  
Артур не знал, куда его закинули силы. Собачий холод пронизывал до костей, даже кровь стыла в жилах, и постоянно клонило в сон.   
На улице завывал ветер, бросал в окна снег.   
Артур очнулся несколько дней назад среди белоснежных холмов царства снега. Вокруг только горы, хвойные запорошенные леса и бесконечное абсолютное правление холода.   
Он не стал кричать в пустоту, звать на помощь – ветер все равно уносил все звуки в горы и прятал эхо в верхушках пушистых сосен.   
Артур дрожал. Зубы отстукивали веселую дробь, а пальцы окоченели через несколько минут. Тяжелое дыхание вырывалось изо рта; облачка смешивались с зыбким неприятным туманом, повисшим в округе.   
Артур блуждал в молочном тумане, падал в сугробы, загребая снег под тонкую одежду.   
За короткий час под пронизывающим ветром, замерзший, он окончательно выбился из сил.   
Вокруг только горы, деревья и снег. Его силы, видимо, предположили, что хозяину следовало охладить пыл, но, забросив его сюда, сами спрятались, не откликались на тихий зов.   
Кровь леденела, и чем дальше Артур шел, тем холоднее она становилась. Но любая остановка могла стать последней в его жизни. А жить Артур хотел.   
Темное смутное пятно впереди он принял за медведя. Хотя, кто его знает, какая именно живность водилась в этих краях.   
Но пятно оказалось не медведем и даже не стаей волков, а покосившейся, но довольно крепкой на вид лачугой. Скорее всего, временное пристанище охотника или лесника.   
У него тогда ещё оставались силы обрадоваться, но сейчас, развалившись на полу, чувствуя обжигающий холод, желая только сна, Артур понимал, что радовался рано.   
Смертельно хотелось сомкнуть веки и подремать хотя бы час.   
Его била крупная дрожь, желудок свернулся в спираль. Сколько он уже не спал и не ел? Как долго слушал завывания ветра и вглядывался в зыбкие тени, блуждающие по углам?   
Ничего страшного не случится, если он немного отдохнет. Просто поспит, свернувшись в клубочек на жестком полу. И не важно, что задувает со всех сторон, добраться до узкой койки он успеет позже.   
Артур закрыл глаза, обхватил себя руками и немедленно отключился. 

Осторожные прикосновения плохо сочетались с грубыми мозолистыми ладонями и чуткими сильными пальцами.   
Чужое дыхание смешалось с тишиной, словно крепкий виски разбавили содовой.   
Артур поморщился, моргнул несколько раз.   
\- Продрал глаза, Спящая Красавица?   
\- Как… ты меня нашел?   
\- Мог бы спросить чего поумнее, - хмыкнул в ответ Имс.   
\- Я живой?   
\- Живее быть не может. Слушай, ласточка, я, конечно, понимаю, что тебя потянуло в далекие края, но можно было выбрать что-нибудь потеплее.   
\- А где мы? – Артуру до сих пор было холодно.   
\- На Аляске. Ты до Нома не дотянул пары миль, благо, наткнулся на домик охотника - Имс коснулся лба Артура. – Ты какого хрена трясешься?!   
\- Холодно, - разлепив губы, прошептал тот.   
\- Погрейся, ты же Феникс, - резюмировал Имс, поднялся на ноги и отошел куда-то в сторону. – Здесь небольшой запас. Дрова скоро закончатся. Все ещё холодно?   
\- Да.   
Артур уткнулся носом в тонкую подушку. Видимо, Имс перенес его на койку, уложил под все найденные в домике одеяла. Но холод продолжал терзать измученное тело.   
\- Так… как ты меня нашел? – вновь спросил Артур. Молчание Имса пугало, казалось, что он вновь один в снежном безмолвном царстве.   
\- С трудом, - последовал незамедлительный ответ. – Чарльз не мог отследить тебя, силы блокировали любой сигнал. Пришлось позаимствовать возможность телепортации у Курта.   
\- Он же, - Артур высунулся из-под одеяла, глянул быстро на Имса, - не может перемещаться, не зная, где именно объект поиска.   
\- Мне пришлось постоянно думать о тебе, пупсик, чтобы узнать, в какую жопу мира тебя забросило.   
\- Что же не забрал из этой жопы? – спросили ехидно из-под одеял.   
\- С грузом не могу телепортироваться.   
Артур возмущенно засопел, затрясся сильнее.   
\- Хватит дрожать, я же подбросил дров. Не Серенгети, но терпимо.   
\- Я не могу согреться, - вздохнул Артур, вцепился пальцами в тонкое нижнее одеяло. – Промерз до костей.   
Имс тяжело вздохнул, загремел чем-то, и в домике запахло картофелем. Артур сглотнул вязкую слюну, затрясся сильнее.   
\- Она мерзлая, так что не могу гарантировать, что вкусная, но съедобная. Мне нравится картофель, приготовленный в золе. Будешь?   
Имс от неожиданности вздрогнул, не ожидал, что Артур практически силком вырвет у него крышку кастрюли, на которой он поднес несколько почерневших некрасивых картофелин.  
Не чистя плод, Артур жадно впивался в него в него зубами, жмурился благодатно и быстро жевал.   
\- Не подавись, - Имс отвернулся, не мог на это смотреть – стыдно.   
Артур давился картошкой, чавкал и шумно сглатывал, а потом задышал тяжело.   
Имс отошел от койки.   
\- Я сейчас дверь открою. Спрячься под одеяло, - посоветовал он.   
Артур кивнул, вцепился в очередной плод, но на этот раз сумел очистить его от загрубевшей кожуры.   
\- Душу готов продать за щепотку соли, - с набитым ртом пробормотал он.   
\- Такой роскоши здесь нет.   
Имс схватил помятую жестяную кружку, помялся на пороге, но дверь все же отворил. Артур тут же шмыгнул под одеяла с головой, не высовывался до тех пор, пока Имс не вернулся.   
Имс вновь чем-то стучал, брякал, тяжело ходил по домику.   
\- Артур, если ты не высунешься из своего укрытия, я тебе кружку в жопу засуну, моментально согреешься.   
\- Ненавижу тебя.   
\- Заткнись и бери.   
Артур неохотно вылез, покосился на Имса. Тот быстро сунул ему в руки кружку. Её жестяные стенки обжигали пальцы, изнутри валил густой пар обычного кипятка.   
\- Сахара и кофе так же нет, - хмыкнул Имс, – так что даже не предлагай за них душу.   
Кипяток обжег губы и язык, прокатился волной по деснам и небу, согрел горло. В животе стало очень тепло, и кружка быстро опустела, но тепло ушло вместе с кипятком.   
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что растопленный снег может отдавать такой сладостью, - пробормотал Артур, возвращая кружку. – Спасибо.   
\- Я ещё сосульку отломил, - поделился Имс.   
\- Спасибо, - пробормотали уже из-под одеяла. – Прости.   
У Имса хватило ума не спрашивать, за что именно у него просили прощение.   
\- Чарльз сумеет меня отследить. Мы скоро вернемся домой.   
Артур не ответил.   
\- Знаешь, - Имс присел на край койки. Тощее тельце под кучей одеял поползло в сторонку, прижалось к стене. – Ты пахнешь карамелью.   
\- Что?  
\- Карамелью. Я отыскал тебя по запаху. Спасибо за это Логану.   
\- Ну, да, - буркнуло одеяло, затряслось с припадочной силой.   
\- Ты уже достал!   
\- Извини.   
\- Блядь, хрен с тобой.   
Артур высунул любопытный нос именно в тот момент, когда Имс стягивал с себя футболку.   
\- Что? – засмеялся он.   
\- У тебя много татуировок, - поделился своими наблюдениями глупый Артур, будто бы до этого нарочно не смотрел на рисунки, хотя Имс часто щеголял в майках.   
\- Жизнь у меня насыщенная, пупсик. Двигай.   
\- На пол? Ты спать будешь?   
\- Ты головой приложился? Я тебя греть буду, а то ты ноги протянешь.   
\- Ты голый!   
\- Я в штанах, - дипломатично в ответ.   
\- Я не хочу, чтобы меня грел, и, тем более, прижимался полуголый оббитый татухами мужик, - капризно произнес Артур. – Это пошло.   
\- А мне похуй. Двигай.   
Койка противно скрипнула всеми своими возмущенными пружинами, когда на неё опустилось очередное тело, только раза в два тяжелее предыдущего.   
Имс оказался невыносимо горячим. Он залез под одеяла, притиснулся вплотную к Артуру.   
\- Имс!   
\- Цыц! Я тебя погрею, пока Чарльз нас не отыщет.   
У Артура смешно торчали черные вихры на макушке. Имс вздохнул, раздул вихры, которые тут же вернулись в первоначальное положение.   
\- Оставил бы ты меня, - шепнул Артур, перестал вжиматься в стену, подлез ближе к Имсу. – Не искал. Я же угроза.   
\- Ты непутёвый ребёнок.   
\- Я не ребёнок, - Артур коснулся холодными ступнями ног Имса. Жар сильного тела пронизывал даже через джинсы.   
\- Как скажешь, пупсик, - Имс закрыл глаза. – Знаешь, теперь я понимаю, о чем ты мне сказал тогда.   
\- Мм? – Артур сам не заметил, как прилип к Имсу, обнял крепче.   
\- О «Волке» Ларсене. Слушай, может, уже хватит выживать в этом мире? Чарльз же обещал. Мы тебе поможем.   
\- Вы хотели меня убить.   
\- Я никогда не хотел, хотя, признаю, вначале план был именно таким.   
\- Убить, если я выйду из-под контроля? – хмыкнул Артур, осторожно вдыхая яркий аромат чистой кожи, мускуса и немного табака.   
\- Да.   
\- Спасибо.  
\- За что? – недопонял Имс, открыв глаза, уставился на милейшую макушку.   
\- За то, что честен со мной, - Артур зажмурился, уткнулся Имсу в бок. – Ты очень горячий.   
\- Спи, - хмыкнул в ответ.   
Артур тихо засопел, а Имс, наблюдая за сизыми холодными бликами на стенах и потолке, слушал завывания ветра. 

Он не мог заснуть. Сердце билось пойманной в силки птицей, рвалось из груди, трепетало, словно сумасшедшее.   
Артур рассматривал Имса. С самой первой встречи хотелось уделить внимание этому шумному, развязному мужлану.   
Имс курил, как паровоз, громко смеялся, делился сальными шуточками и частенько мерился силой с Логаном. И не смотря на все свои выходки, его уважали и ценили, к его мнению прислушивались, а многие из учеников откровенно заглядывали в рот, в восхищении ловили каждое слово грубого и циничного преподавателя.   
Вот такой непредсказуемый и уверенный в себе Имс. У него перебит нос, шрам через бровь, светлые глаза и красивый рот, словно созданный для поцелуев.   
Скорее всего, это временное помутнение рассудка или же невольный интерес, но узнать, каков же поцелуй на вкус захотелось только сейчас.   
Артур облизнул губы. Всего одно мгновение, чтобы прикоснуться сухими сомкнутыми губами к слегка приоткрытому рту Имса, один вздох на величайшее воровство столетия.   
Имс не спал. Ждал, когда Артур удовлетворится любопытством и встретится с ним взглядом.   
\- Я тебе нравлюсь? – без обиняков задал вопрос в лоб.   
Застигнутый врасплох, Артур обреченно кивнул:   
\- Нравишься.   
\- Это хуево, пупсик, я тебя за такое трахну.   
\- И что делать? – испуганным Артур не выглядел, наоборот, на скуластой мордашке читался неподдельный интерес. Давно пора, оттаял айсберг.   
\- Хочешь, я тебе подрочу? – светски спросил Имс, словно на чашку чая его приглашал.   
Артур вспыхнул, как маков цвет, отвел взгляд:  
\- Хочу.   
\- В особняк вернемся, может, я тебе даже отсосу, пупсик, - деловито бормотал Имс, поглаживая Артура по бедрам.   
\- П-почему, мож-жет? – заикаясь от страха и предвкушения, спросил тот, охнул, почувствовав, как настойчиво с него стянули трусы – единственное спасение и преграду, всю остальную одежду Имс стащил намного раньше и развесил сушиться.   
\- Наверное, потому что я мужикам никогда не сосал, - поделился тот благородно, обхватил вялый гладкий член незадачливого воришки.   
Планка смущения у Артура зашкалила. Трогательно вцепившись в плечо Имса, он спрятал пылающее лицо. Имс, лишенный приватного представления, моментально нашелся и поцеловал Артура в пылающее оттопыренное ушко.   
\- Ах!   
Имс хищно облизнулся. Член под его прикосновениями заинтересованно дернулся, стал расти и твердеть.   
Артур оказался очень отзывчивым и чувственным. Не выдержав упрямого пыхтения где-то в районе своей шеи, Имс слегка сдавил член Артура.   
\- Ай!   
\- На меня смотри.   
\- Что? Ммм…. Имс.   
\- Умница. Смотри на меня. Ну!   
\- Н-не могу, - простонал Артур, толкаясь в ласкающую руку. – М-может, н-не надо?!  
В голосе отчаяние и страх, ладони вспотели от ужаса и низости происходящего. Он весь горел, изнывал от желания, и в разрез своим словам не мог остановиться.   
Имс помял тугую гладенькую мошонку, покатал тугие яички. Артур всхлипнул, закусил губу и все же вскинул голову, уставился черными влажными глазами.   
\- Хороший мальчик, - похвалил Имс. – Сладкий.   
Артур взмок, задышал тяжело. Вот и согрелся.   
\- Тебе нравится? – улещал его Имс тихим шепотом, прикоснулся губами к виску Артура, сместился легкими поцелуями по скуле к подбородку. – Нравится?   
Горячий шепот зажег и без того пылающую кожу. Пухлые яркие губы рядом с его губами. Артур застонал, потянулся за поцелуем.  
\- Нравится? – Имс стал дрочить быстрее, сильнее, надавил пальцем на скользкую головку. – Такой липкий…  
\- Да, - отчаянно зашептал Артур, потянулся навстречу. Казалось бы, куда ближе, но каждый отвоеванный миллиметр давал почувствовать обжигающий бархат чужой кожи. – Хочу…  
Имс заткнул ему рот поцелуем. Просто невыносимые губы: жадные, опытные, хищные. Артур потрясенно застонал, поддался и секундой позже уже сам целовал его, отчаянно, неумело, но так трогательно.   
Имс лизнул горячий язык Артура, чуть прикусил кончик, стал двигать рукой сильнее, слегка царапнул по уздечке.   
Артур захныкал – слишком неожиданно для него. Не был готов к таким острым ощущениям, толкнулся раз-второй и кончил.   
Имс все не оставлял его в покое, додаивал последние капли, растирал по все ещё твердому члену. Всхлипывающий Артур, со следами слез на глазах, раскрасневшийся и томный – лакомый кусочек. Хотелось накинуться и трахнуть, выебать по-взрослому, не так, как принято у чутких молодых людей только-только вступивших на тропу плотских удовольствий.   
Он подведет Артура к самому краю бездны, но осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, а потом спасет.   
Имс провел ладонью по груди Артура, испачкал спермой острый красный сосок.   
\- Не трогай меня так, - тихо попросил Артур, пугливо обнял его.   
\- Почему? – касаться расслабленного мальчишки доставляло удовольствие.  
\- Когда ты прикасаешься к моей коже, - забубнил пристыженный Артур, - мне кажется, что ты в состоянии дотянуться до моей души. Это смущает.   
Действительно, это очень смущает.   
Имс гладил Артура по слегка влажноватой спине, отслеживал кончиками пальцев линию позвоночника.   
Артур засопел, проваливаясь в сон. Имс скользнул ладонью по лицу мальчишки, коснулся нежных губ. Артур тихонько вздохнул, черные ресницы слегка вздрогнули, но не проснулся, только чуть приоткрыл рот.   
Имс провел кончиком языка по своим губам.   
Что действительно смущало, так это то, что ему это нравилось. Эти Набоковские игры с невинным ребёнком, который в своей жизни не чувствовал нежности. Никто и никогда не прикасался к нему со щемящей сердце нежностью.  
Артур что-то промурлыкал во сне, невольно провел языком по губам и пальцам Имса. Того жаром обдало.   
Да, Артур не ребёнок. Он взрослый парень, серьёзный, умный и немного пугливый. И он невольно свел его с ума.   
Артур. Как Лолита. Ар-тур. Всего два слога. Артур. Первый слог – и язык ударяет о нёбо, как в последнем, когда Гумберт шептал имя своей возлюбленной. Второй и последний слог – на выдохе, со стоном.   
Порочное имя. Не «Волк» Ларсен, а Лолита.   
Имс усмехнулся, рассматривая спящего парня.   
Ар-тур. Арти.   
С ума сойти. 

Имс оказался прав. Черный самолет Чарльза мелькнул за окном через несколько часов. Профессор порывисто обнял Артура. Тот немного смутился.   
\- Извини.   
\- Не надо, - Артур неловко высвободился из крепких объятий. – Просто…. Давайте без секретов друг от друга.   
\- Да, - у Чарльза от сердца отлегло. – Возвращаемся в академию?   
Эрик сидел за штурвалом. С Артуром не перекинулся и словом, зато бросил Ксавьеру:   
\- Пристегнись. Взлетаем.   
Логан показал мальчишке средний коготь:  
\- Заставил поволноваться, малец.   
Имс заметил этот жест, показал в ответ другу средний палец:   
\- Не лезь к пацану. Пошинкую твоими же когтями.   
Логан пошло загоготал, но больше ничего не сказал. Артур стушевался, покраснел, но Имс потрепал его по волосам.   
По пути обратно никто не сказал ни слова, только Чарльз, когда они уже заходили на посадку, обеспокоенно шепнул в голове растерянного Артура:   
\- «Ты уверен?»   
\- «Да», - последовал незамедлительный ответ. – «Он мне нравится».   
\- «Нравится – не означает «люблю», Артур. Он может тебя обидеть. И обязательно это сделает».   
\- «Я знаю. Чарльз, ты мне не отец, не читай нотаций».   
Ксавьер улыбнулся:  
\- «Для всех своих учеников я в какой-то степени отец. Я волнуюсь за тебя».   
\- «Знаю. Я чувствую».   
\- «Ты стал сильнее», - с толикой тоски подвел черту Чарльз.   
\- «Нет».   
\- «Что?», - недопонял Ксавьер.   
\- «Чтобы Имс не думал меня обижать, - произнес подлый невинный Артур, - я должен быть слабым». 

***

На полке стояла новенькая белоснежная кружка с его именем. Артур уставился на неё, как на инопланетный корабль, неожиданно возникший на ясном безоблачном небе.   
\- Что смотришь? – спросили у его спины.   
Артур испуганно вскинулся:  
\- Имс! Ты меня напугал!   
\- А что ты на неё пялишься?   
\- Не ожидал, - честно ответил Артур.   
\- А я вот такой неожиданный, взял и воскресил твою кружку.   
\- Спасибо.  
\- На здоровье, - хмыкнул Имс и заметил, словно, между прочим. – Дверь сегодня ночью не запирай.   
\- А?   
Спину обожгло. Имс оказался близко, прижался тесно.   
\- Я тоже хочу кое-чему поучиться, пупсик.   
\- Ч-ч-чем-м-му? – Артура затрясло.   
Имс хмыкнул:   
\- Хочу свой первый урок по отсосу.   
Артур зажмурился. Влажный горячий язык провел влажную полоску по его шее.   
\- Не вздумай запирать дверь, - хрипло выдохнул Имс в аккуратное ушко.   
\- Х-х-хорошо, - промямлил Артур, вцепился потными ладонями в край своего свитера.   
Он слышал, как в голове Имса пронеслась дикая фраза, от которой внизу живота все сжалось: «Моя Лолита». 

Имс хмыкнул. Артур, накрытый одеялом с головой, вздрогнул, подтянул к себе ноги.   
\- Ты почему к ужину не спустился? – светски поинтересовался Имс, запирая дверь. Холмик вздрогнул, признавая собственную капитуляцию. Все – не отвертеться.   
Имс умилился подобной встрече.   
\- Я не голоден, - голос у Артура сел, взволнованно царапал горло.   
\- Ты худой, тебе надо хорошо питаться, иначе не вырастешь, - Имс мягко подобрался к кровати, оценивая и её размеры, и конструкцию на ходу. Хорошая кровать, добротная и крепкая, с невысокой спинкой. Вдвоем поместиться можно.   
Холмик затрясся отчаяннее.   
\- Читаешь мои мысли? – промурлыкал Имс, почесал голое плечо.   
\- Н-нет!   
\- Не обманывай старших, - пожурили его насмешливо.   
\- Я не… ай!   
Имс задрал край одеяла, забрался в разогретую Артуром кровать.   
\- Ой! – пикнул мальчишка испуганно, удумал было брыкаться, но Имс ловко ухватил его за щиколотку, обнял пальцами, словно наручником.   
\- Пупсик, закрой свой очаровательный ротик ненадолго, хорошо?   
Артур замычал, почувствовав мягкое прикосновение губ к своей ступне. Имс покрывал его пальцы легкими поцелуями, чуть покусывал каждый, расслабляя и отвлекая Артура от невеселых мыслей. Скользнул языком по ступне, стал вырисовывать неизвестные символы, переместился на аккуратные розовые пальчики.   
\- Мм! – потрясенно вздохнул Артур, тут же закрыл себе рот ладонью.   
Имс посасывал каждый палец, вылизывал между ними, успел даже укусить за пятку. Подхватил вторую ногу, разминал и гладил ступню, вырывая из горла Артура нечленораздельные звуки.   
Каким чувственным оказался мальчишка, как искренне реагировал на любое прикосновение, а ноги у него, к удивлению Имса, оказались эрогенной зоной.   
Пижамные штанишки в незамысловатую нежно-голубую полосочку выступали преградой, от которой Имс в мгновение ока избавился.   
\- Может,… не надо? – пролепетал Артур, задыхаясь.   
Имс провел языком до колена Артура, и это послужило лучшим ответом. Тот моментально заткнулся и только потрясенно вздыхал и приглушенно постанывал, прикрывая себе рот ладонями.   
Ощущения восхищали и пугали. Имс стянул с него трусы, оставил болтаться на одной ноге.   
Артур высунул из-под одеяла покрасневшую мордашку, жадно ловил ртом воздух. Губы Имса целовали его бедра, его рот оставлял дыхание на разгоряченной коже, язык обводил по всей длине уже возбужденный твердый член.   
Ноги сами собой разъехались в стороны. Широкие ладони тут же подхватили бедра Артура, ласково огладили, окончательно успокаивая взволнованного мальчишку.   
\- Имс! – протянул Артур, кусая губы.   
Рот у Имса сам грех. Чувственные губы и очень горячий язык. Первые ласки неумелые и осторожные, чтобы потом, подстроившись и привыкнув, брать в рот уже больше, смелее.   
Артур метался по постели, сжимал отчаянно простынку и чуть не рвал её. Ему плевать на то, что Имс сосал неумело, чересчур громко хлюпал слюной и уделял особое внимание исключительно головке. Артуру было достаточно того, что его позорно вылизывают, надавливают языком на чувствительную уретру, пощипывают за уздечку и мнут яйца.   
Имс не проронил ни слова, не желал отвлекаться в койке на ненужные разговоры, только один раз бросил рвано:  
\- Развел ноги шире.   
И Артур подчинился, не мог не подчиниться. Вскинулся, взвыл и тут же укусил себя за кулак. Имс посасывал его яйца, тяжело дышал во влажную кожу, отчего та моментально покрылась гусиной кожей.   
Можно было выть, но тогда на его крики сбежалась бы большая часть академии, а огласка в таком деле им ни к чему.   
Имс прижал ноги Артура к его груди, заставил призывно выставить зад.  
Казалось бы, куда дальше, но для Имса не существовало ограничительной черты. Он вылизывал Артура как сучку, ласкал языком сжатые мышцы, изредка надавливал на тугую дырку.   
У Артура слезы брызнули от глаз – от смущения, ужаса, удовольствия, позора и низости столь откровенной ласки.   
Язык прошелся по промежности Артура, лизнул и без того влажные тугие яйца, вновь удостоил своим вниманием расселину между ягодиц.   
Имс обхватил член Артура, сдавил ствол, прошелся по нему короткими сильными движениями. Надо же, каким он оказался талантливым и предприимчивым, сумел-таки распалить мальчишку и сам приноровился к новому виду постельных утех.   
Артур всхлипнул, задрожал.   
\- Имс! Имс, - хрипел мальчишка, вскинул бедра.   
Имс перестал толкаться языком в его дырку, вернулся к члену и только-только успел взять солоноватую пряную головку в рот, чуть пропустить глубже, Артур кончил. Излился густой спермой ему в глотку.   
Задышал, словно паровоз, убирая руки ото рта, томно растянулся в руках Имса, а тот послушно сглотнул все, облизнул губы. Думал, что стошнит, но, нет, вкус – не фонтан, но терпимо. Выбрался из-под одеяла, откинул его в сторонку и осмотрел плоды своих трудов. Прелесть какая.   
Имс расплылся в хищном оскале, накинул одеяло обратно:   
\- Сведи ножки вместе, дорогуша. На сегодня урок окончен.  
У Артура был абсолютно отстраненный вид, глаза почернели, а взгляд шальной, сытый.   
\- Не запирай завтра ларчик.   
Артур кивнул, закрыл глаза и тут же заснул. Какая чувствительная натура. Надо будет навещать огненную пташку как можно чаще. 

Имс пришел на следующую ночь, вновь забрался под одеяло, и, стащив со смущенного Артура штанишки и белье, вновь принялся его вылизывать. Сосал уже увереннее, постоянно помогал себе руками и не давал Артуру кончить до тех пор, пока тут окончательно не размяк.   
Следующей ночью Артур вступил на новую ступень вседозволенности и смущения. Имс решил, что вполне можно попробовать размять мальчишку пальцами, но тот настолько зажался, что удалось просунуть в него всего один палец и то до середины фаланги. Явно печальное завершение трудового дня.   
Со смазкой пошло значительно легче. На следующую ночь один пыхтел и страдал, не зная, к какому стану пристать: «терпимо и даже не больно» или «это новое явно может перерасти во что-то невероятное по силе ощущений», а второй с любопытством первооткрывателя мазал розовую дырку и разминал её пальцами.   
Пыхтение и мычание под одеялом закончилось полной победой Имса и добровольной сдачей позиций Артура.   
Имс вновь ушел ни с чем, только на этот раз наградил Артура долгим поцелуем, потянул за нижнюю губу, посасывая её, прикусил и горячо шепнул в приоткрытый рот:   
\- Ты слишком тугой для меня.   
Артур тут же нахмурился. Эти ночные приключения уже перешли в разряд наркотика, и если Имс вздумает отказаться от него, отступив на середине пути, он за себя не отвечает. Тот каждый вечер уходил с вздыбленными штанами, словно у него палатку ставил отряд бойскаутов.   
\- Мы это поправим, - усмехнулся Имс. Ему не надо было читать мысли Артура, достаточно взглянуть в лицо нахмурившегося мальчишки, чтобы все понять.   
Очаровательно. 

\- Нет.   
\- Артур! – грозное рычание.   
\- Нет! Ни за что! – Артур скрестил ноги, попытался отползти подальше, но кровать – площадка для секса или сна, а не поле для военного маневра - сбегать некуда.   
\- Иди ко мне.   
\- Нет! – Артур залился румянцем. – Нет! Я против!   
\- Вчера ты был «за». Хватит ломаться.   
\- Не хочу.   
\- Захоти!   
\- Не буду!   
\- Быстро ко мне! – процедил Имс таким тоном, что ослушаться нельзя, да и сил нет противиться, когда на той стороне постели сидел полуголый татуированный мужик с волосатой грудью и тяжелым злым взглядом.   
Артур послушно подполз к Имсу, боднул его в плечо, но оттаивать предмет вожделения явно не собирался. Смерив Артура оценивающим взглядом, только коротко бросил:   
\- Сними трусы и перевернись на живот.   
Выполнять приказы, отданные таким тоном, нравилось Артуру все больше. Он послушно выполнил все, что ему сказали.   
К контрасту горячих пальцев и слегка прохладной смазки у своего заднего прохода он уже успел привыкнуть. Послушно вскинул задницу, закусил простынку и задышал тяжело, чувствуя, как между ягодиц заскользили сильные пальцы.   
\- С сегодняшнего дня каникулы начинаются, - светски проинформировал его Имс. – Ученики разъезжаются.   
Артур пробулькал что-то в ответ.   
\- Держи ягодицы раскрытыми. Для меня, - выдохнули ему в затылок. Дыхание коснулось волос, обожгло кожу.   
Артур подчинился, завел руки за спину, вцепился в ягодицы и развел их. Стеснение давно пропало, на этом уровне «уроков» хотелось большего, но до сегодняшнего дня Имс не заходил настолько далеко. Сделал для Артура сюрприз, заглянув не ночью, когда все в академии давно спали, заявился утром, перед последним в этом году учебным днем. Имс запер дверь, вытащил из бумажного пакета, с которым пришел, какую-то невзрачную упаковку, тут же разорвал её, демонстрируя содержимое опешившему Артуру. Тот, уже одетый для занятий, выронил книжки, уставился на гостя, и, оценив перспективы, тут же заупрямился. Имс не принял отказа, бросил отстраненно:   
\- Разделся. Живо.   
Подчиняться Имсу вошло в привычку, вписалось на клеточном уровне в информационную базу, как и пресловутый X-ген.   
И сейчас Артур блаженно жмурился, чувствуя, как Имс проталкивал в него хорошо смазанные анальные шарики.   
Красивая игрушка: темно-красные шарики разного диаметра идеально подходили к раскрытой подготовленной дырке Артура.   
\- Это тебя немного подготовит, дорогуша. Ты же хочешь, чтобы сегодня мы дошли до победного конца? – промурлыкал Имс, пропихивая в Артура второй шарик. – Никогда раньше не интересовался анальными цепочками. Оказывается, завораживающее зрелище. Ты там как? Дышишь?   
Артур злобно зарычал под веселый смех Имса. Тяжелые шарики мягко проскользнули во влажное тело, снаружи осталось только основание пробки.  
Имс, деловито насвистывая себе под нос, словно и не видел, как взмок Артур, как дрожало резко порозовевшее тело, вытащил из запасников салфетки, любовно обтер ягодицы мальчишки, не удержался, шлепнул по ним, вырвав из Артура сладостные стоны.   
\- Вот и чудно. Натягивай штаны и до вечера, пупсик.   
Артур обернулся, злобно зыркнул на Имса черным глазом. Вечер, как и весь день, обещал быть захватывающим. 

Артур шел, словно по минному полю. К собственным ощущениям приходилось прислушиваться. Телу было… непривычно. Тяжелые шарики растягивали, тянули приятным весом, заставляли дрожать и покрываться потом.   
\- Какой-то ты тихий сегодня, огненная птичка, - поддел его Джон, плюхнулся за соседнюю парту, бросил на столешницу тетради и один учебник.   
Бобби, недовольный шумом, поморщился, неодобрительно покосился на Джона. Пиро показал ему средний палец. Огненный и ледяной мутанты уже год не могли найти общий язык.   
\- Нездоровится? – вновь полез к Артуру Джон.   
Пиро знал, с кем необходимо поддерживать тесную связь, против кого дружить, а кого откровенно ненавидеть.   
Чарльз верил, что и Джона можно направить на пусть истинный, но большая часть учеников откровенно избегала заносчивого сверстника.   
\- Немного, - Артур вцепился в свои тетрадки, осторожно опустился на стул. Лучше бы он подобного подвига не совершал. Шарики скользнули внутри, один из них уперся прямиком в простату. Артур поспешно закусил губу, дрожащими руками вытер со лба холодный пот. Странно, пот был прохладным, как и лоб, а вот шею и щеки заливал жар. В джинсах стало тесно и не менее горячо.   
Артур проклинал Имса. Если это было частью воспитательной программы, то Имс, как учитель, оправдал себя на несколько десятков лет вперед.   
Когда в классную комнату вошла улыбчивая Ороро Монро, Артур едва не заплакал от облегчения, так как преподаватель разрешила ученикам не вставать со своих мест.   
Темнокожая красавица поправила белые короткие волосы, полистала свои записи, а потом обратилась к классу:   
\- Итак, продолжим? Все дочитали параграф до конца? Бобби, пожалуйста, расскажи нам об особенностях и принципах построения мировой валютной системы.   
Артур зажмурился. Проклятые шарики не давали ему покоя. Один продолжал настойчиво упираться ему в простату. Артур поерзал, надеясь, что хоть немного сместит проклятую игрушку, но сделал только хуже. От его неловких движений цепочка растянулась внутри, шарики поехали глубже, распирая и заполняя влажную кишку.   
\- Валютная система представляет собой форму отношений валютного рынка на национальном и международном рынках, - покладисто отвечал один из лучших учеников академии. – На каждом из двух блоков идет собственное построение и распределение ролей валютных систем.   
Артур замер, а шарики, расширив внутри все под свой диаметр, неожиданно соскользнули обратно. Артур дернулся – шарики вернулись в первоначальное положение. Артур готов был заплакать от острых ощущений, узнанных так ни к месту.   
Он не мог сконцентрироваться на уроке, а мисс Монро тем временем продолжала опрашивать класс, делая поверхностный срез знаний.   
Джон заинтересованно покосился на Артура:  
\- Ты чего дрожишь? Плохо? – в голосе ни намека на беспокойство.   
\- Нормально, - дыша ртом, отозвался Артур.   
\- Джон, - обратилась к Пиро преподаватель, - продолжи. Расскажи классу о характеристиках валютных ограничений. Скажи, с какой целью они существуют в системе.  
\- Это условия для любых валютных операций, - Джон вновь мазнул взглядом по Артуру, тот был мокрым, как мышь, сжимал дрожащие коленки.  
\- Для чего они нужны? – мягко спросила Ороро.   
\- Для защиты национальной валюты, - Пиро уже не скрывался, откровенно рассматривал Артура. – Все ограничения связаны с движением валютных ценностей.   
В пальцах Джона, как по волшебству, появилась зажигалка. Пиро щелкал ею, то открывая, то закрывая крышку, украшенную рисунком пасти акулы.   
Артур, наконец, сумел найти более или менее удобное положение, хотя шарики и катались у него в заднице, то прижимались вплотную к пробке, то растягивались на всю длину, что позволяла цепочка. Член предательски ныл. Артур чувствовал, что бельё уже намокло, только бы никто не заметил.   
Пиро гадко усмехнулся, поймал пальцами искру.   
\- Артур, перечисли виды ограничений, - попросила мисс Монро.   
Артур вскинулся. Шарики гадливо отъехали от пробки, натянули цепочку.   
\- Что? – он облизнул губы, уставился на темнокожую красавицу.   
\- Виды ограничений, - Ороро улыбнулась ему.   
Артур сглотнул, прочистил горло и зачастил, пытаясь отвлечься от ощущения скользящих внутри шариков: те, что побольше проехались по простате, когда Артур схватился за конспект:  
\- Количественные и временные ограничения проведения валютных операций, дифференциация валютных курсов и счетов….  
Джон покрутил искру, помял её между пальцев, решил, что интереснее станет, если вырасти её до размеров бейсбольного мяча.   
\- Так же проведение валютных операций и лицензирование приобретения иностранной… валюты, - Артур облизнул губы. Член ныл нестерпимо, шарики стимулировали сзади, он готов был в любую минуту кончить, но так опозориться перед классом не желал, продолжал упрямо сжимать коленки и сидеть бочком.   
\- Пиро! – прикрикнул Бобби, заметив огненный шарик в руке одноклассника. Джон вздрогнул, шарик сорвался с ладони.   
Бобби вскинул руку, послал следом морозный воздух. Кто-то из учеников вскрикнул: за последнее время им всем хватило переживаний и стрессов – академию только-только восстановили после всплеска агрессии и ярости Феникса.   
Невидимое поле вокруг Артура испепелило огненный шарик, оставило от сгустка жидкого огня только искры.   
\- Ох, - любое движение казалось пыткой, но Артур приподнялся со своего места.   
Коснулся ладонью воздуха, провел по невидимому полотну, чуть надавил пальцами, собирая снежную пыль роскошными серебристыми нитями.   
Ученики изумленно уставились на Артура, а тот, не прикладывая особых усилий, собрал паутину чужой силы, устроил на ладони смертоносную мощь, а затем придавил пальцами, расщепляя её снежинками, как до этого уничтожил огненный шар.   
Ороро настороженно смотрела на Артура, все ждала нападения или срыва, но ни того, ни другого не последовало. Артур осторожно улыбнулся мисс Монро.   
\- Можно, - справляясь с голосом, попросил Артур, - я не буду рассказывать о видах валютных систем?   
Бобби фыркнул. А Джон спрятал зажигалку в карман. Каждый ждал нападения, уже готовился к нему, а потенциальная угроза попросила освобождения от урока.   
\- Можешь быть свободен. Прочти следующий параграф, - смилостивилась Ороро.   
Артур быстро собрал свои тетрадки, кивнул и вышел из классной комнаты. Он едва дотащил себя по лестнице на второй этаж. Колени дрожали, ноги предательски подгибались. Хотелось плюнуть на все, не тащиться в свою комнату, а уединиться в туалете и вытащить ненавистную игрушку.   
Как же хотелось себя потрогать….  
\- Ты умница, дорогуша, - Имс возник за спиной, словно из-под земли появился, положил на плечи Артура тяжелые лапищи и, склонившись, шепнул на ухо. – Справился с собой. Ороро в восторге.   
\- А ты… откуда знаешь? – простонал Артур. Аромат древесного одеколона Имса, запах его кожи и табака – все это с ума сводило.   
\- Я все знаю.  
Имс оглянулся, посмотрел, что коридоры пусты. Занятия уже подходили к концу, многие же из учеников уже разъехались по домам на зимние каникулы.   
\- А ещё я знаю, что нашего милашку-профессора пялит его дорогой друг.   
Артур резко обернулся. Вскрикнул и вцепился в плечи Имса. Ноги подогнулись, но Артура успели вовремя подхватить.   
\- Эрик? – охнул он.   
\- Ага. Какая приятная неожиданность, да? – Имс погладил Артура по заднице.   
\- Имс, - прохныкал несдержанный мальчишка. – Я не могу больше. Помоги….   
\- В мою комнату, - приказал Имс.   
Да хоть на край света! Лишь бы Имс трогал его и избавил, наконец, от тяжелых шариков. 

\- Дыши, глупый, - засмеялся Имс, нависая над Артуром.   
Мальчишка лежал под ним со спущенными трусами, тяжело дышал, смотрел совсем соловыми, липкими от похоти глазами.   
Румянец заливал его грудь, облизывал впалый живот и узкие бедра. И совсем не Набоковская Лолита, познающая и пробующая свою власть над взрослым мужчиной, а сформировавшийся умный парень, вкусивший плод запретной связи.   
У Артура поразительно длинные ноги – ровные, едва тронутые черными жесткими волосками. Множество старых шрамов. Темными пятнышками родинок усыпано все тело. Ярче всего почти черная отметина у пупка. Имсу нравилось касаться её губами. Раньше Артур сдерживался, глотая крики, но сегодня ему разрешили метаться по постели учителя, подвывать, требуя незамедлительной разрядки.   
\- Вы… вытащи, - умолял Артур.   
Имс облизнулся, стащил с мальчишки трусы, развел ему ноги, оценил всю красоту растянутой пробкой дырки. Края покраснели, сочились влагой. У Артура крепко стояло, яйца тугим мешочком подобрались к основанию члена.   
Очаровательная по своей порочности картинка. Просто бери и трахай: до звона в ушах, до сорванного голоса, так, чтобы яйца бились о гладенькие, покрытые едва заметным светлым пушком ягодицы.   
Имс перевернул Артура на живот, приподнял за бедра, заставляя его, полуобморочного, вскинуть задницу.   
Первое прикосновение языка обожгло. Второе – смутило, третье – заставило сорваться на тихий скулеж.   
Имс вылизывал промежность Артура, надавливал языком на согретый пластик пробки, но та не уходила глубже, свободно вращалась внутри, дергая на цепочке шарики.   
Артур то ли застонал, то ли заплакал, когда его мошонку втянули в рот, стали обсасывать яйца, рукой скользнули под живот, обнимая липкий член.   
Артура водило из стороны в сторону, он едва держался на дрожащих коленках, все хотел завалиться на бок или распластаться по постели, но Имс не дал. Шумно облизнувшись, оторвался от приятного занятия, коим занимался уже больше недели. Конечно, гуманизм поощрялся обществом, но терпения у него осталось на несколько вздохов.   
Пробка вышла с приятным слуху звуком, за ней потянулась влажная цепочка и самый большой по диаметру шарик.   
Артур охнул, вцепился в простынку пальцами, задрал зад ещё выше.  
Имс шумно перевел дыхание, не стал вытаскивать первый шарик. Оставив пробку висеть между ягодиц мальчишки, отстранился и быстро разделся. Артур тут же захныкал, обиженный, что его так подло обокрали, лишив желанного тепла.   
\- Как же ты пахнешь, - прорычал Имс. Красивая спинка Артура дрогнула, ноги поехали шире, он уже плохо контролировал себя.   
Видимо, Имс вновь столкнулся с Логаном и скопировал силы Росомахи. Запах возбужденного и готового к сексу Артура выбивал из Имса все человеческое, да и от мутанта мало что осталось. Зверье.   
Запасливый Имс заглянул под кровать, вытащил несколько презервативов и заранее приготовленный тюбик, купленный и заброшенный в самый лучший сейф в мире, вернулся и тут же подлез к Артуру. А тот словно забыл, что до этого момента был притихшим взволнованным мышонком, стал пищать, стонать и ерзать, зашептал себе под нос что-то про извращенцев.   
Шарик выскользнул из мокрой дырки.   
Имс хищно осклабился, потащил за пробку сильнее. От резких движений Артур вскрикнул, вцепился зубами в подушку и придушенно замычал.   
Выдавив немного смазки себе на пальцы, Имс обвел и без того влажную дырку, настойчиво потянул пробку.   
Эти пошлые чмоки, чваки и чпоки привели Имса в восторг. Артур взвыл, выгнулся, когда последний шарик покинул его тело. Без них стало не по себе, чувство наполненности пропало.   
\- Не переживай, - промурлыкал Имс, словно прочитав его мысли, - я наполню тебя кое-чем иным.   
Смазки он не пожалел, выдавил примерно треть тюбика внутрь раскуроченного тела, растер остатки снаружи. Пальцы входили легко, Имс мог протолкнуть их в Артура уже щепотью и медленно развести.   
Артур метался, вскидывал задницу все выше и, не получая желаемой разрядки, хныкал, кусал уголок подушки. Слышал, как тяжело дышал Имс, с какими постыдными звуками отвечало собственное тело на откровенные ласки.   
Он попытался коснуться себя, но Имс гневно зарычал:   
\- Убери руки!   
Артур застонал, уткнулся пылающим лицом в подушку.   
\- Я не разрешал, - раздалось в затылок злое рычание.   
Захрустела фольга, надорвалась.   
Любопытство все же пересилило здравый смысл, и Артур, прижимаясь пылающей щекой к подушке, скосил взгляд на Имса. Тот как раз натягивал резинку на член, растирал по латексной поверхности остатки смазки.   
Для трусливого бегства было уже слишком поздно. Да его же разорвут на части, как бы до этого не подготавливали!   
Но возбужденный Имс завораживал. Стоял на коленях позади, надрачивал член, кривил губы, поглядывая в сторону Артура.   
\- Не смей ничего делать без моего разрешения, - полные яркие губы тронула злая улыбка. – Разрешу – коснешься себя, будешь ползать передо мной на коленях или выпускать свою рыжую птичку.   
Артур всхлипнул, ткнулся измученной румянцем мордочкой во влажную от слез и пота подушку, кивнул.   
\- Не смей читать меня, причинять вред окружающим, - перечислял Имс, прижимаясь вплотную, надавил головкой на ритмично сокращающиеся мышцы. – Ты понимаешь, кто я для тебя?  
Не самое лучшее время для разговоров, но Артуру необходимо вдалбливать новое понимание мира вместе с долбежкой в девственную задницу, только тогда опасный сосунок осознает, от кого он впредь зависим и кому должен подчиняться.   
\- Да, - простонал тот. Страшно, так страшно, но внутри уже пожар, который не потушить без помощи Имса. – Твой….   
\- Ты моё безумие.   
Артур вскрикнул, но скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли. Проникновение оказалось резким и сильным, пробило каждый нерв, напряженные мышцы, хлестануло где-то в затылке вспышкой белоснежного света.   
Имс не думал давать ему спасительную передышку, несколько секунд, чтобы вздохнуть, сорвать с собственных искусанных губ какую-нибудь глупую фразу.   
Артур рванулся было вперед, но Имс схватил за плечо, удержал. Его так много, внутри уже тесно, но он все равно толкнулся дальше, вставил полностью.   
\- Терпимо? – спросил участливо, а самого уже трясло, сдерживаться было все труднее.   
Артур кивнул. На затылке намокли черные волосы, открыли трогательную косточку на шее, на лопатках россыпь родинок – все это теперь принадлежало Имсу. И как же горела эта чудесная гладкая кожа, пылала измученной температурной агонией.   
Имс вышел из Артура. Тот разочарованно застонал, но в следующее мгновение охнул. Его перевернули на спину, быстро и без лишних разговоров закинули ноги на сильные плечи, согнули пополам.   
\- Я тебя любить буду, - засмеялся Имс в огромные черные глаза.  
Артур глупо кивнул, откинул голову на измочаленную подушку, открыл хищному взгляду шею с острым кадыком. Имс потерся членом между ягодиц Артура. Мальчишка измученно взвыл под ним. Он уже сам не понимал, чего хотелось больше: соединиться с мучителем или оттолкнуть, чтобы отгородиться от новых странных ощущений.   
\- На меня смотри.  
Артур зажмурился и тут же охнул, когда его легонько хлопнули по щеке. Изумленно уставился в глаза Имса.   
\- На меня смотреть. Не смей отворачиваться.   
Артур не сводил с Имса взгляда, когда тот вновь вставил, смотрел и морщился, чувствуя раздражающие кишку мелкие толчки.   
Имс вошел полностью и замер, задрожал крупным телом.   
\- А теперь, - разрешил он, - стони для меня.   
Артур не просто стонал, он подвывал на одной высокой ноте. Кривил губы, дышал открытым ртом и, не прекращая, вскрикивал. Имс заткнул чересчур соблазнительный рот поцелуем.   
\- Мм, - лицо Артура затопило свекольным румянцем.   
Тяжелое дыхание осталось на его губах, горячий язык толкнулся в рот, лизнул десна и кромку зубов, стал жестко вторгаться, вторя движениям тела.   
И все это, не отрывая друг от друга влажных потемневших взглядов.   
Первые ответы Артура удивили несмелой робкой лаской, но чем крепче его целовали, тем отчаяннее была жажда укусить, попробовать, узнать, оставить свой запах на чужом теле, спрятать свой аромат среди множества татуировок, среди рыжеватых волосков на груди, между темных сосков, чуть левее, там, где сердце отбивало ритм барабанным боем.  
Имс укусил Артура за шею, зарычал, удерживая, как самец в брачный период, ожесточенный быстрой случкой.   
\- Больно! – заскулил Артур.  
Имс сжал зубы сильнее, почувствовал языком металлический привкус. Артур закричал. В уголках глаз скопились слезы, готовые в любой момент сорваться по вискам горячими дорожками.   
Предметы в комнате вздрогнули. Раз, второй, на третий слетели со своих мест, зависли в воздухе. Из шкафов выпорхнула одежда, разлетелась яркими тропическими птицами.   
Имс перестал кусать Артура, осклабился. Движения потеряли осторожность, переросли в жесткий, но не жестокий ритм. Бедра ритмично заходили, Имс вторгался полностью, вжимался яйцами в покрасневшие ягодицы, сатанел от громких влажных шлепков. Артур под ним уже визжал, цеплялся, раздирал ногтями предплечья.   
Хорошенький какой. Миленький. Беззащитный.   
Имс знал, что после подобной скачки Артур целый день не сможет подняться, будет страдать, сетовать и негодовать, требовать компрессы, но остановиться не мог. Разве можно замереть, когда так жадно отдаются?   
А потом он сорвался окончательно. Вещи в комнате закружило хороводом. Артур заорал. Имс растягивал его дальше некуда, внутри мокро от смазки, стенки натружены, мышцы бесконечно сокращались, сжимали толстый член. Имс охал в ответ на подобное обращение с драгоценной частью тела, усмехался и драл Артура все быстрее, скользил по растревоженной, натертой простате.   
Ну, ещё чуть-чуть….  
Вещи рухнули на пол, что-то упало Имсу на спину, он только зарычал, дернулся, чтобы тряпка сползла со спины, но та прилипла к потной спине, а это неосторожное движение заставило Артура вцепиться в руки Имса сильнее, разодрать ногтями кожу.   
Черные глаза вдруг наполнились вихрем рыжей метели. Огненные волны вырвались из плена безбрежного океана, сплелись с искрящейся вьюгой, обнялись в страстном танце.   
Имс протащил Артура по кровати, тот едва не ударился макушкой о деревянную спинку, но Имс, скинув с плеч его ноги, уперся в перекладину руками.   
Искры падали на них сверху, осыпали разгоряченную кожу и тут же таяли, не причиняя вреда. Бесконечный поток огня.   
Артур измучился весь. Член прижимался к животу, с головки уже накапало, и вязкая смазка потекла с бока. Остро запахло мускусом.   
Имс опирался на руки, едва ли не ломал перекладину, та жалобно скрипела, угрожая в любой момент сломаться.   
\- Имс! – все же сорвался Артур.   
Рыжие искры ударили по стенам, в дверь, стали биться в окно, словно ища спасительный выход.   
Имс непроизвольно выпустил острые когти. Толкнулся вновь. Артур зажмурился, а потом неожиданно распахнул полные огня глаза, застонал протяжно и обмяк. Испачкал себя и Имса теплыми полосками спермы.   
\- Не смей… отворачиваться! – рявкнул на измученного мальчишку Имс. – Смотри!   
Артур моргнул, влажные ресницы красиво контрастировали с угасающим огненным взглядом. Искры рассыпались по всей комнате, засверкали золотом и медью.   
Имс ударил рукой в стену. Когти вошли в аккурат над перекладиной. Второй рукой он подхватил Артура за затылок, приподнял и поцеловал. Мальчишка ответил незамедлительно, ласково и благодарно, застонал в поцелуй, когда движения Имса стали быстрее.   
Он дотрахивал Артура несколько томительных минут, замер, с силой вжимаясь в раскрытое тело, и кончил. 

Артуру тяжело даже на бок перевернуться, он покосился на Имса. Тот как раз стащил резинку, перевязав её, бросил в ведро с бумагами, закидал сверху испачканными салфетками, которыми обтер ранее Артура.   
\- Я пить хочу, - Артур облизнул сухие губы.   
\- Сейчас принесу, - Имс вытер свой член, коснулся салфеткой яиц.   
Артур смутился, быстрым взглядом обвел комнату:   
\- Прости за беспорядок.   
\- Брось, - хмыкнул Имс, поднимаясь. – Мне проще. Шмотки не надо из шкафа доставать.   
Он быстро натянул майку и джинсы. Артур томно вздохнул. Имс со всеми его татуировками, старыми шрамами и извечной руганью возбуждал немыслимо. После пережитого хотелось продолжения.   
\- Ну-ка.   
\- Что? – не понял Артур, попытался забраться под простынку.   
\- Ноги разведи.   
\- Опять?!   
Имс захохотал, склонился и сам развел худые дрожащие бедра, осмотрел натруженную красную дырку.   
\- Посмотреть хотел.   
\- Посмотрел? – вспыхнул Артур.   
\- Да. Я тебя не порвал, - отозвался гордо.   
\- Я пить хочу!   
\- Понял. Не капризничай. Лежи здесь и никуда не уходи. Понял? – усмехнулся Имс, хлопнув мальчишку по бедру.   
Артур скривил губы, фыркнул и все же спрятался под простыню.   
Хорошо бы белье сменить, отстраненно подумал Имс, открывая окно настежь, чтобы проветрить в комнате.   
\- Я сейчас. Не успеешь замерзнуть, - и выскочил из комнаты.   
С губ Имса не сходила довольная ухмылка. Особняк был практически пуст. Имс столкнулся только с одним учеником, которого должны были вот-вот забрать, и с Логаном. Тот драматично закатил глаза:   
\- Я могу уже возвращаться к себе?   
\- А?  
\- Закончили, говорю?  
\- Ну, - отозвался довольный Имс.   
\- На тебя смотреть противно. Вам повезло, что народу нет, иначе Чарльз с вас обоих шкуру содрал за такое. Детей же полно.   
\- Мы тихонько, - промурлыкал Имс.   
\- Тьфу, мне плевать, с кем ты ебешься, ты мне друг, - хохотнул Логан. – Но, предупреждаю, ищите отель. Если ещё раз услышу подобные крики из-за стенки, не поленюсь же, выбью дверь и раскидаю вас по сторонам.   
\- Не скули.   
\- Свали, блядь, - загоготал Логан. – Пацана не обижай.   
\- Что? Проникся к нему?   
\- Нормальный пацан. В узде держи его только и не смей обижать. Понял?  
Имс показал Логану средний коготь. Логан чиркнул по нему своим. На том и разошлись. Имс, насвистывая себе под нос, бодро прошлепал на кухню, он, одурманенный, даже не заметил, как за одной из дверей скрылась тонкая фигура.   
Их разговор с Логаном услышал кто-то ещё. 

\- Ты никуда не уезжаешь на каникулы? – спросил Имс тем же вечером.   
Артур так и не смог подняться на ноги, умирал в постели от боли в заднице, спину ломило не меньше. Злобно зыркнув в сторону довольного жизнью Имса, Артур напыщенно протянул:   
\- Мне не к кому.   
\- Ты печален, как кирпич в полете, - хмыкнул Имс, распахивая окно.   
Артур завозился, накрылся одеялом. В комнате стало прохладно, а через пару секунд к зимнему холоду добавился аромат зажженной сигареты.   
\- Холодно?   
\- Докуришь и закрывай, - пробубнили невнятно из-под одеяла.   
\- Что, так плохо? – Имс глубоко затянулся, покрутил сигарету между указательным и большим пальцем.   
\- Задница огнем горит.   
Имс готов был поспорить на последнюю сотню баксов, что, признаваясь в этом, Артур премило покраснел. Жаль, что не рассмотреть симпатичную заалевшую мордашку, скрытую под одеялом.   
Имс вновь затянулся, выдохнул горький и от того не менее сладкий для курильщика дымок, выбросил недокуренную сигарету и закрыл окно.   
\- Хочешь, полечу?   
Одеяло вздрогнуло, закатилось в приступе хохота.   
\- Что? Не веришь? – натурально обиделся Имс, завалился на кровать рядом с холмиком, подтянул его к себе.   
Артур подождал немного, но Имс не предпринимал никаких пассов в его сторону. Окончательно успокоившись, что сегодня к нему точно приставать не будут, он высунулся все же из-под одеяла и тут же наткнулся на внимательный взгляд светлых глаз. Имс поглаживал его по плечам и спине, думал о чем-то своем.   
Артур хотелось задать ему сотню вопросов, но он молчал.   
\- Не станешь читать мои мысли? – усмехнувшись, поддел Имс.   
\- Нет. Я же тебе обещал. А почему ты не копируешь мои способности, ты можешь стать таким же, как и я.   
\- Не могу, - Имс уложил закутанного в одеяло Артура на себя, гладил по оголенной спине, наслаждаясь шелковистостью кожи. – Ты, как и Джин, относитесь к мутантам пятого уровня. Я же далеко отстал, зависнув на третьем. Мое тело попросту не справится с такой мощью.   
\- Тогда не копируй, - вскинулся тут же Артур.   
\- Я и не собираюсь, - засмеялся тот. – Ты точно не замерз?   
\- Нет. Что ты пристал, в самом деле?   
\- Не люблю холод. Может, куда-нибудь на Бали рванем? Я только Курта найду….  
\- Я могу обеспечить тебе Бали, не выходя из дома, - стеснительно предложил Артур. – Мы с Чарльзом нашли новую грань моих возможностей. Ты… только не пугайся.   
Имс удивленно вскинул брови, всем своим видом показывая, что он Артура в гневе не испугался, теперь уж ему точно нечего бояться.   
Артур провел горячими сухими ладонями по шее Имса, коснулся щек, висков. Прикрыв глаза, смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц.   
\- Пожалуйста, - Артур осторожно улыбнулся, словно заранее просил прощение, извиняясь за свои силы, - не волнуйся.   
Исчезли привычные очертания комнаты. Стены, окно, детали интерьера – вместо них бесконечный вечнозеленый рай тропических растений.   
Имс глазам своим не поверил. Они с Артуром лежали не на постели, а плыли в лодке. Их нехитрое, но надежное суденышко толкало вперед течением, несло в бесконечный тихий простор дикой природы.   
Артур засмеялся. На щеках его вспыхнул румянец.   
\- Я впечатлен.   
Артур зарделся ещё сильнее, так и запылал алый на его кошачьих скулах.   
Имс перекатился с Артуром на бок, заинтересованно посмотрел через край. В теплой, зеленоватой воде вальяжно парили мощные длиннохвостые рыбы. Имс никогда не видел ничего подобного. Что-то среднее между скатом и акулой плавало под лодкой. Косяк золотистых, красных, темно-зеленых рыб, распустив свои плавники-крылья, лениво порхали в воде.   
\- Красиво, да? – шепнул Артур. – Чарльз сказал, что мне нужно научиться не подавлять и сдерживать гнев, а контролировать его.   
\- Тебя успокаивают рыбки? – усмехнулся Имс, коснулся кончиками пальцев теплой водной глади. Он хотел подшутить, но с головой выдавал восхищение, промелькнувшее в глазах.   
Группка пузатых золотых рыбок подплыла совсем близко к поверхности. Рыбки лупили на Имса заинтересованные круглые глаза, приоткрывали рты, подставляя их к кромке, словно на поцелуи напрашивались.   
Тот не смог устоять, провел ладонью по поверхности зеленоватого теплого зеркала. Но рыбки не испугались, наоборот, стали липнуть к запястью Имса, едва тот окунул руку в воду.   
Тяжеловесные рыбы-птицы вновь взмахнули крыльями, распугали дружелюбную стайку золотистых сородичей.   
Имс проследил взглядом за этим разноцветным великолепием, спешившим по своим делам.   
\- Ты очень сильный, - заметил мимоходом.   
Артур опустил глаза.   
\- Не переставай совершенствоваться. Я подхвачу, если вздумаешь сорваться.   
Черные глаза вспыхнули жизнерадостным огнем, засверкали миллиардом бесконечных солнц-искр. Имс все помнил и все подмечал. И про прогулки по бесконечным полям золотистой ржи он не забывал. Если сам Артур был сильным, то Имс могущественным, если он умный, то Имс – мудрый.   
Тропические леса медленно таяли, лодка вновь обратилась в кровать, стены и вещи вернулись на свои места.   
Артур, собрав все свои силы в кулак, накрыл ладонь Имса, судорожно сжал пальцы и выпалил:   
\- Люблю! Тебя….  
Имс ответил сильным пожатием, которое говорило громче любых слов. 

*** 

\- Ты тоже домой не уехал? – Артур улыбнулся Джону.   
Тот кивнул:  
\- Так же, как и тебе, мне не к кому возвращаться.   
Джон с удовольствием отметил, что улыбка на лице Артура погасла, сошла на нет.   
\- Ты… не видел Эрика? – Артур поспешил перевести разговор в другое русло.   
\- А что? – Джон усмехнулся.   
\- У меня с ним дополнительные занятия, - Артур не знал, куда ему деваться от изучающего, липкого взгляда Пиро.   
\- Значит, Эрик все же принял тебя? – подытожил Джон, щелкнул зажигалкой. – Я его видел. Он в тренажерном зале.   
Артуру стало не по себе. Джон изучал его, постоянно щелкал зажигалкой.   
\- Мм… Спасибо.   
Артур все же несмело улыбнулся однокласснику, повернулся к нему спиной и поспешил по направлению к западному коридору.   
Джон щелкнул зажигалкой ещё раз, подцепил искру, взрастил её до огонька между пальцами. Осмотрелся. Коридоры были пусты. Все ученики уехали отдыхать к родителям или друзьям, многие из учителей последовали их примеру. В академии остался только Эрик с Чарльзом, Имс и он с Артуром. Даже Логан поспешно ретировался в неизвестном направлении.   
Надо же, приняли его. Обласкали, пожалели, обогрели.   
Джон увеличил огонек. Пламя жарко лизнуло юношеские пальцы, сплелось в тугой комок, заиграло десятком оттенков.   
Пиро ненавидел таких людей и таких мутантов. Его от них мутило. Хотелось перебить всех и каждого. Плевать, что одноклассник, повернувшийся к нему спиной, Феникс. Он сам причислен к классу огненных мутантов. Почему бы не попытаться?..  
Джон усмехнулся:   
\- Эй! Артур! – позвал он.   
Артур обернулся. Легкая улыбка, блуждающая до этого на его лице, исчезла, словно кусочек льда под парящим солнцем.   
Пиро замахнулся и пустил в него огненный клубок. Артур не успел отреагировать, не подумал даже защититься, он даже не подозревал, что в стенах академии ему может что-то угрожать, тем более, собственный одноклассник.   
Шар ударил в грудь. Артур охнул, упал на колени.   
Пиро жадно облизнулся, создал ещё один шар.   
Беззащитный Феникс манил. Какая потрясающая, замечательная, сладкая добыча.   
Джон ударил вновь. Артур как раз поднял голову, недоуменно уставился на Пиро. Шар обжег лицо. Что-то зашипело, наверное, ему выжгло глаза.   
Артур не мог закричать. Только заскулил тихонько, заваливаясь на бок.   
Джон приблизился к подрагивающей жертве, схватил Артура за шкирку и потащил в сторону тренировочного зала. Там тихо, спокойно и в помине нет никого, тем более Эрика. 

Чарльз безумно уставился на Имса. Эрик, разливающий чай по чашкам, первым почувствовал неладное.   
У профессора дрогнули губы. Яркие голубые глаза наполнились ужасом и болью. Вцепившись в подлокотники кресла, он подался вперед. Если бы Эрик не поставил с грохотом заварочный чайник на стол и не поддержал Чарльза, тот точно навернулся бы из кресла.   
\- Артур, - только и выдохнул Ксавьер.   
\- Что с ним?! – Имс рванул с места.   
\- Он… слаб. Я его вижу. У него нет сил и барьера.   
\- Где он?! – заорал Имс.   
\- Тренировочный зал, - Чарльза затрясло. – Имс….  
Но тот уже вылетел из библиотеки, едва не снес с петель тяжелую дверь.   
\- Эрик, - Чарльз коснулся рук Эрика. Лэншер с тоской подумал о том, как заледенели ладони Ксавьера. – Не дай Имсу совершить непоправимое. Он же убьет…  
Эрик кивнул, выскочил следом за Имсом. Чарльз, оставшись в одиночестве, устало закрыл лицо ладонями, вздохнул пару раз, а потом смахнул со столика чайный набор. Чашки, ложечки, сахарница – все полетело на пол. Слух царапнул звон разбитого фарфора.   
Не уследил. Не заметил. Не уберег. 

Не уследил. Не заметил. Не уберег.   
Имс, сглатывая собственные вздохи, смотрел на пол, заляпанный кровью. По плиткам тянулась яркая полоска, исчезала под растерзанным распростертым телом.   
Артур, словно принесенный в жертву спаситель, лежал, раскинув руки. Голова как-то неестественно повернута, лицо – сплошная рана. Куски плоти: сырое и обугленное мясо, надорвана некогда красивая ежевичная футболка.   
Имс шагнул вперед.   
На животе и груди Артура все те же страшные раны. Остро пахло паленой плотью.   
Эрик, повидав за свою жизнь немало увечий и ран, отшатнулся, быстро перевел взгляд на ещё одного участника этой трагедии.   
Джон возвышался над Артуром. У Пиро дрожали руки, в ладонях он все ещё держал огненные шары, которыми и изувечил одноклассника.   
Джон тяжело дышал, осматривал неподвижное тело, оценил, как торчали острые ребра, с которых он содрал слой кожи и плоти.   
\- Мы… тренировались! – тут же завопил Пиро, отскакивая в сторону, освобождая путь Имсу. – Просто дурачились! Я не думал, что все… кончится так!   
Имс не взглянул на Джона, опустился на колени перед Артуром. Не брезгуя, подхватил кусок испепеленной плоти, котором стал Артур на руки и вышел из зала.   
\- Я… ничего не делал, - продолжал защищаться Джон. – Совсем ничего! Вы же мне верите?!   
Он взглянул на Эрика. Лэншер дождался, пока мальчишка сам приблизится к нему, вцепился в шею Пиро и злобно выдохнул в распахнутые испуганные глаза:   
\- Не того щенка мы воспитывали.   
Джон вздрогнул. Эрик расплылся в хищном оскале.   
\- Не того решили дрессировать.   
\- Пожалуйста, - прохныкал Джон, гася огненные шары.   
Но Эрик его не слушал, вытащил силком из тренировочного зала. В библиотеке их дожидался мрачный Чарльз.   
\- Для тебя у меня будет особый урок, Джон, - подвел итог профессор, едва Эрик втолкнул мальчишку внутрь. – И ты его запомнишь на всю жизнь. Эрик, пожалуйста, закрой дверь изнутри.   
Лэншер кивнул.   
В глазах Пиро разлился черный океан паники и страха. Он допустил роковую ошибку, пытаясь совладать с Фениксом. 

Имс, как и подобало мужику, не выдавал ахуя, а спокойно курил, сложив руки на груди. Артур кружил по двору, катал снежный ком.   
С утра навалило много снега. Власти, как обычно, не подготовленные к атаке стихии, ввели чрезвычайное положение, выбросили на улицы города всю технику и занимались расчисткой дорог.   
Имс глаз не спускал с Артура. Тот, постоянно одергивая задирающийся пуховик и вытирая пот со лба, приподнимая край полосатой шапки; с упорством начинающего маньяка, продолжал катать шары.   
Во дворе, между столетними хвойными деревьями, рядом с огромным фонтаном, вырастали одна снежная фигура за другой. Артур сосредоточенно лепил снеговиков, сгребал лопатой снег, придавливал его, громоздя что-то, напоминающее горку.   
Имс сплюнул сигарету в сугроб, за что тут же получил нагоняй от Логана.  
\- Ты достал мусорить! – процедил друг, бесшумно приближаясь. – Опять пацана пасешь?   
\- Просто наблюдаю, - протянул Имс, следя за укутанной в пуховик фигуркой.   
\- Конечно. Головы не теряй, - Логан хлопнул его по плечу. – Всякое в жизни случается. Он же Феникс.   
\- Я знаю, - ответит тот сухо.   
\- Чарльз рассказал мне, как ты прижимал его к себе и не отдавал, - Логан захохотал. – Печально это все.   
\- Ты о себе и Джин?   
\- Я о нас и Фениксах, - протянул Логан. – Вот если бы ты оставил его с Джоном, тот недомерок точно добил его.   
\- Артур восстановился на моих руках. Это было… красиво.   
Логан драматично закатил глаза:  
\- Представляю. Фениксы вообще интересные создания. Благо, на планете их всего двое: Джин и Артур. Третьего моя тонкая психика не пережила бы.   
\- Он спал почти сутки, а на утро, увидев, что за окном пошел снег, вылетел из особняка и уже несколько часов катается среди сугробов.   
\- Ну, рад дитенок, - зевнул Логан. – Ты бы его лучше своей постной рожей не пугал, а повеселил и тоже покатал шары.   
Осмыслив, что именно сказал, Логан закатился в приступе гомерического хохота. Артур тут же вскинул голову, уставился на них. Улыбнулся, помахал рукой.   
\- Прелесть-то какая, - вздохнул Логан.  
\- Что с Джоном? – у Имса дрогнули руки.   
\- Чарльз промыл ему мозги. Пацан ещё с теми тараканами, недолюбленный и недонеженный родителями, вот и озлоблен на весь окружающий мир. А Артур позволил на себе отыграться. Представь зебру, забивающую копытами слона? Тот же расклад и у нас. Джон чуть не сдвинулся от вкуса власти. Интересно, почему пацан не защищался? Он запросто распылил…. О!   
Понимающий Логан деликатно оборвал фразу.   
\- Я ему запретил, - выдавил из себя Имс.   
\- Благородно….  
\- Захлопни пасть.  
\- Кстати, Эрик и Чарльз уехали с Джоном в город. Семейная прогулка и все такое.   
Логан хмыкнул, повернулся, но, не дойдя до двери, услышал, как рявкнул его друг:  
\- Артур! 

На его постели, среди сбитых в ком простыней, с раздвинутыми ногами, Артур выглядел застенчивой начинающей блядью. Такие сладкие сахарные мальчики рвали в клочья самообладание, подкупали невинностью, окончательно и бесповоротно клеймя себя идеальной Лолитой.   
Имс сунул в Артура сразу два пальца, согнул и прошелся фалангами по ребристой поверхности. Ответом ему послужили вымученные стоны.   
Больше растягивать уже не требовалось – дырка открытая, мокрая и дрожащая. На пальцах остались липкие светлые нити разогретой смазки.   
Имс перевернул Артура на живот, вскинул, заставив встать на четвереньки.   
\- Подожди! Ой! Имс! – умолял Артур. – Не так… быстро!   
Но у того было иное мнение. Он не обронил ни слова, пока тащил Артура в свою спальню, когда срывал с него уже за закрытыми дверьми одежду.   
Имс не мог остановиться, не желал разговаривать. Руки действовали сами по себе. Он мял горячее тело, трогал, сжимал сильнее, чем надо было.   
Артур хрипел, откидывая голову назад, но больше не обронил ни слова, словно понял, что Имсу необходимы именно такие прикосновения.   
Впился Артуру в плечо, кусал до жалобных умоляющих криков. Шлепнул пару раз по оттопыренной худой заднице. На коже остались яркие красные следы.   
Всего сутки назад он укачивал на руках едва живого изувеченного Артура, с тоской наблюдал за проблесками искр в мертвых черных глазах. А утром, излечившись и отоспавшись, этот худосочный ублюдок катал снеговиков во дворе!   
\- Я из тебя всю дурь вытрахаю, - пообещал Имс в любопытное оттопыренное ушко, укусил за хрящик, вызвав целый шквал вздохов-стонов и дрожи.   
Раздвинул Артуру ягодицы, погладил ребром ладони, пальцами мокрую промежность, прочертил ногтем по кромке ануса.   
Артур задохнулся от боли – Имс толкнулся резко, вставил полностью, заставив подавиться воздухом.   
\- Давай, - тяжело вздохнул Имс, - сегодня без… фейерверков?   
Кровать скрипела под весом их раскачивающихся тел. Имс рычал во вспотевший затылок Артура, кусал за загривок, удерживая орущего мальчишку.   
\- Я… не могу! – выл Артур. – Без… без…   
Он всхлипнул, подался вперед, едва не ударившись лбом в спинку кровати, но Имс удержал. Быстро и четко работал бедрами, вгоняя член с такой силой, что Артура все равно невольно протаскивало вперед. От влажных шлепков тела о тело звенело в ушах, яйца с каждым новым ударом плющило о ягодицы.   
\- Трогай себя! – приказал Имс.   
Злой, взбешенный, он встал на одно колено позади Артура, вцепился тому в бока ручищами.   
\- Дрочи себе! – ещё жестче процедил он.   
Артур захныкал. У него все тело сводило болезненными судорогами. Задница горела от каждого толчка. Хотелось спустить в собственную ладонь, рухнуть без сил, но Имс его тогда действительно затрахает до полусмерти.   
Дрочить не получалось, пальцы не слушались, Артур только мял член, давил на головку, чтобы хоть как-то приблизить миг освобождения.   
Изогнутая спина мальчишки показалась Имсу самым эротичным в мире зрелищем. И острые лопатки, и беззащитная шея.   
Имс пялил Артура, натягивал на каменный член, подгонял самого себя утробным рычанием.   
По бедрам текло, смазка налипла на яйца, брызгала при каждом движении на пах.   
Артур уткнулся пылающим лбом в подушку, сжал негнущимися пальцами простынку, забыл совершенно, что ему приказали дрочить и завыл:   
\- Прости меня! Прости!   
\- Ты, сука, - хрипел Имс, работая бедрами быстрее, подвывая от разливающегося по телу жара. Внутри стало горячо, просто обжигающе, а ноги похолодели – первый признак скорого оргазма. – Ты меня! С ума! Свел… почти!   
\- Прости! Ааааа! Имс! Больно!   
\- Это мне… больно! – прошипел тот, вколачиваясь жестче.   
Артур орал под ним не своим голосом. Слишком много всего, слишком больно, тяжело и отталкивающе хорошо. Запредельно хорошо от этого наказания.   
\- Защищай себя, если… меня нет рядом! Защищай, сосунок, а не давай себя убивать!   
\- Прости! Прости! Прости!   
Имс сунул руку Артуру под живот, сжал болезненно напрягшийся член, провел всего пару раз и тут же почувствовал, как в ладонь ему полилась теплая сперма.   
\- Прости меня, - горячечно зашептал Артур, обмякая в крепких руках.   
Имс спустил парой секунд позже. Вжался в худющую задницу пахом, вздрогнул и, откинув голову, кончил. Закрыв глаза, чувствовал, как сперма толчками выплескивалась в судорожно сжимающееся тело. Только когда пелена оглушительной разрядки отпустила, он почувствовал узость дрожащего под ним тела, горячую влагу и нежность жестоко попользованного им мальчишки.   
Артур пытался отдышаться, сглотнул, почувствовав, как Имс осторожно вышел из него, постучал, извращенец, ещё твердым членом по его ягодицам, смахивая с головки последние капли.   
Он взял его без презерватива, залил кишку спермой; семя вытекало белоснежным ручейком из попользованной дырки.   
Имс рухнул рядом, сгреб обиженного таким обращением Артура в медвежьи объятья.   
\- Я больше не буду, - запричитал Артур, все ещё чувствуя напряжение между ними.   
\- Забудь.   
\- Пожалуйста…  
\- Заткнись. Сделаем вид, что ты неверно истолковал мой приказ.   
Артур громко засопел.   
\- Не реви.   
\- Не реву!   
\- Вот и не реви. Я тебя наказал. Урок усвоил?  
\- Да…  
\- Тогда полежим и в ванную.   
\- А?   
\- Почистить тебя надо, - Имс открыл сытые глаза, протянул глумливо, - если не помоем твой зад, то ты вскоре будешь мучиться диареей.   
Артур вспыхнул, как маков цвет, уши так запылали, что даже Имс почувствовал жар.   
\- Негодяй.   
\- Не ори, пупсик. Я же….  
\- Вы! Ебаные нимфоманы! – заорал за стенкой Логан, постучал для уверенности кулаками. – Вы заебали орать! Сколько можно?!   
Артур округлил черные глаза, уставился на Имса. У того дрожали искусанные заалевшие губы, даже брови вскинул.   
\- Это же… сатириазис. Нет? – проблеял Артур.   
Имс захохотал, обнял задумчивого мальчишку, прижал к себе. Он все не мог отсмеяться, только ласково боднул Артура в лоб. Тот надул губы.  
\- Педики! – разорялся за стенкой оскорбленный Логан. – Нимфоманы!   
\- Сатириазис же, - обиженно повторил начитанный Артур.   
Имс засмеялся ещё громче. Кажется, им действительно придется искать отель. Или небольшой домик рядом с академией. Да, второе предпочтительнее. Его Феникс может устраивать опасные фейерверки.   
Артур сладко зевнул, обвил Имса собой, закинул ногу на его бедро и моментально задремал.   
На них сверху медленно опадали скупые золотые и оранжевые искры, таяли медным снегом на коже.   
Даже здесь не обошелся без своих штучек, подумал Имс.   
Кровать качнуло. Исчезло белье, подушки, мебель. Они так и лежали в комнате, только вокруг колыхалась сочная золотая рожь.   
Видимо, во сне счастливый Артур плохо контролировал свои силы. Надо запомнить.   
Имс погладил Артура по плечу, ласково провел пальцами.   
Хотя, наверное, к фейерверкам можно будет привыкнуть. А засыпать среди колосьев ржи так же приятно, как плыть на лодке среди тропического рая. И нигде не колется.   
Точно, надо будет обзавестись домиком рядом с академией. И пусть Артур дурачится во дворе, лепя своих снеговиков.   
Его Артур. Его Лолита. Его Феникс. 

Fin


End file.
